The Dankos, How It All Began
by Jill Danko
Summary: How Did Mike and Jill meet and begin their lives together? This is my take on their romance.
1. August 1972

Disclaimer: "The Rookies" is owned by Spelling/Goldberg Production. The plot is mine, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I have been reading The Rookies fanfiction since it was first posted to this site. I finally got up the nerve to write my own version of my favorite love story, Mike and Jill. I hope you enjoy. This story has eight chapters and will be posted one a day until it's finished. I need to send a huge "THANK YOU" to my beta, my BIFF, who stepped out of her fandom and into mine! She is truly a treasured friend and an English Geek Extraordinaire!

 **Friday, August 1972**

"Come on, Mike, tonight let's not go to The Open House. Let's try somewhere new." Officer Willie Gillis begged.

"Willie, why is going to O'Malley's so important to you tonight." Mike Danko asked as his curiosity at the younger man's request piqued.

"Well, I've heard their food is better than The Open House and they have a pool table."

"William, both Terry and I have told you we won't play pool against you anymore. You cheat."

Just then the door to Mike's apartment opened and in walked Terry Webster.

"I don't cheat, Mike. I just had to find another source of income during my college days. I've had a lot of practice."

Terry laughed as he grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. "Willie, give it up, tell Mike the real reason you want to go to O'Malley's. Willie's met the woman of his dreams today and she's going to be at bar tonight with her friends."

"Terry, what does Mike care about true love? We've known him for 6 months now and have never seen him even look at a woman. He's an old man who has given up on love."

"I have not given up on love, I have just been putting all of my energy into the police academy." Mike scowled at the younger man. Sometimes, Willie could be a pain in the ass. Mike knew he was young but his constant need to find the perfect woman could get on his nerves. "I thought you were practically engaged to Nancy back home."

"Yeah well, Nancy won't even discuss moving here. She wants me back in Ohio working for the local sheriff in our home town. She doesn't understand my need to work this program. It's such a new approach to police work. So, until she decides to move here, we are no longer a couple. I'm hoping she'll come for a visit in the next few months and see for herself what we are doing here. In the meantime, I can and _will_ keep looking."

"How about it Mike, should we put William out of his misery and go some place new tonight? I have to say this chick was very pretty." Terry said.

"Okay, I give. What is your dream girl's name?"

"Well, I don't know. I saw her while eating lunch at Mel's Diner today. She was with a friend who was talking her into going to O'Malley's tonight. I figured it would be easier to talk to her at the bar then approach her table during lunch. Man, is she beautiful, dark hair, long legs, innocent with a hint of mischief in her eyes. I think it could be true love this time"

Mike laughed as the three rookies left the apartment. He couldn't believe he was going to a bar to help Willie pick up this unsuspecting woman. 'I hope the food's good at least.'

The three friends ate dinner and decided to play pool to pass the time. With Willie distracted, Terry and Mike might have a chance to win.

"Hey Willie, isn't that your true love coming our way?" Terry asked as Mike started to turn around.

"Yes. Mike don't look, I don't want her to know I was looking for her." Willie grabbed Mike's shoulder as the dark haired beauty approached the group.

Just as she stopped behind Mike, Willie started to say hello. Instead, the mysterious woman tapped Mike on the shoulder, making him turn.

As soon as Mike was facing her, the woman reached around his neck pulling his head down towards her, capturing his lips is a heated kiss. Mike's arms instinctively wrapped around her small frame pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

In the six months that Terry and Willie had known Mike, they had never seen him even look at a woman. When Terry had questioned Mike one day while driving around on duty, Mike had told him that he had found true love and lost it. He was still in love and wasn't ready to move on in his life yet. Well, Terry guessed he was ready now. Meanwhile, Willie was devastated. How did Mike do it?

As the couple slowly separated, Mike began to speak but the woman quickly covered his mouth with her fingers.

"I'm sorry to bother you and if you knew me, you would know this is not something I would normally do. You would also know that I have never turned down a dare. You see, my friends over there," gesturing towards a table of 5 women, "and I play a game where we all write down three dares. We each take turns pulling them out of a hat. Once they are all pulled, we take turns completing them. Well, my three were to buy a good looking man a drink. That was easy. My next turn was to approach the best looking man in the bar and kiss him without explaining why until after the kiss. Since my third dare is so outrageous, I had to complete this one. When I looked over and saw you, I just knew it had to be you. I really hope you didn't mind and I promise you I won't bother you again."

"What if I wanted to be bothered again?" Mike asked with a twinkle in his eye. His arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Well, then I would buy you a drink for allowing me to kiss you and not have me arrested."

"Would that also take care of your first dare? I really like helping out damsels in distress. I would be willing to help you out with all three dares if you want."

"I already completed my first dare. That kiss was my second but as I said, my third is outrageous. I think my friends just wanted to see how far I would go to keep my record of always accepting dares."

"I would be willing to help if you need me to, Milady."

Stammering, the woman began, "this is really embarrassing, you see my friends dared me to go home tonight with a stranger, not exchanging names."

"Did the dare say go home with a stranger and have sex or was the sex implied? I'm good either way, just wondering what services I'm offering." Mike chuckled.

"The sex was implied but I couldn't ask you to help out with this."

"Milady, you are not asking, I'm offering and if sex is involved, well I guess I grin and bear it." Mike laughed, "Your reputation is at stake. You wouldn't want your friends to know that you do not accept all dares that are put forth."

"Well, I guess my reputation is blown whether I go with you or not so your place or mine?"

"Mine, Oh I'm Mi." Coming in for a kiss, the woman stopped Mike from continuing.

"No names, remember?"

"So, what am I suppose to shout out in the throes of passion if not your name?" Mike bantered back.

"I'm sure you will think of something."

"I'm sure I will. Goodnight guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Mike waved as he allowed the dark- haired beauty lead him, first to her table to collect her purse to say goodnight to her friends and then out the door.

"What the hell just happened here? I think Mike just stole my girl." Willie looked at Terry, the shock reflecting on his face mirrored the look on Terry's.

"I guess the old man still has game. Do you really think he is bringing her to his apartment? You don't think he would sleep with her, do you?" Terry was amazed at Mike's behavior. It was out of character for Mike. Looking over at a dejected Willie, Terry added, "Rack 'em up Willie. I'll go get another pitcher and let you beat me at pool to cheer you up."

Meanwhile, outside of the bar, Mike had Jill pressed up against the brick wall of the building kissing her senseless. "Oh God Jill, I have missed you." Mike groaned as his hands roamed Jill's sides.

"I've missed you too. I'm so sorry for hurting you Mike. Can you forgive me?" Jill wrapped her arms around Mike pulling him closer, if possible.

"Jill, you have nothing to apologize for. You leaving did hurt, but I understood under the circumstances why you felt you had to leave. Just answer me this before this goes any further. Now that you are back in my arms, in my life, are you here for good?"

Jill put a hand on Mike's chest pushing him back a little so she could make eye contact. When Mike's blue eyes looked into Jill's brown ones, Jill spoke softly. "I'm sorry I walked away from you. I have regretted it ever since and didn't know how to find you to ask you to take me back. If you will have me, I would like to stay in your life forever. I love you Mike, I need you more than I need air. My life ceased to exist since you have not been in it."

Pushing Jill into the wall so his whole body made as much contact with her as possible, Mike kissed Jill hungrily. Jill responded eagerly. Her hands landing on Mike's butt, pulling him into her, his need for her evident.

"Hey Danko, get a room!" Officer Tom Stewart yelled across the parking lot as he entered the bar.

Realizing their location, Mike slowly pulled away from Jill, putting his forehead against hers as they both tried to catch their breath. "I guess we should go somewhere to discuss what we both want and how to continue our relationship."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to wreck my reputation by being arrested for lewd and lascivious behavior now, would we?"

"Babe, I believe that your reputation has already been wrecked after the show you just put on in the bar." Mike laughed.

Mike brought his lips back to Jill's and then took her hand and led her to his car. Opening her door and then walking around to the driver's side, Mike couldn't believe that Jill was here. He had hoped to see her again but was afraid of hurting her. She had asked him to forget about her and to not contact her. He couldn't ever deny her anything even though it hurt like hell, he had walked away. Was fate bringing her back into his life for good?

Once Mike started to drive, Jill asked "Did you appreciate my approach?"

"How could I not? I turn around and suddenly I'm being kissed by a beautiful, sexy woman whom I happen to love. This is not what I expected tonight. I'm glad my friends talked me into coming here, though they probably think I've lost my mind. Why did you approach me like that? You could have just came up and said 'hi'"

"When I saw you walk in, I didn't know what you would say. For all I knew you are married with a child on the way. I was sitting in a dark corner and it made it easy for me to watch you without being seen. I didn't see a ring so I figured you weren't married. I also figured if you were involved that your girlfriend would arrive soon since it's a Friday night. You are not the type to go out with friends and leave your girlfriend at home. Nobody arrived. I needed to kiss you before you had a chance to walk away. If you had kissed me back, I would have a fighting chance to get you back. If you pushed me away, it was over but at least I got one last kiss." Jill smiled at Mike.

"I could never push you away." Mike reached across the seat to move a piece of hair behind Jill's ear so he could see her face. "I do believe you shocked my friends though. They have known me for six months and have never seen me with anyone. I think they were beginning to think I was gay."

"Six months and no dates, Mike, really?" Jill eyed him suspiciously

"Two years, Jill, and no dates, I've missed you." Mike answered her honestly.

Jill gave a sad little laugh and looked at Mike. "I've missed you too. I didn't know if I would remember how to kiss. Seeing you brought it all right back to me. Like riding a bike."

"So where to, Milady?"

"Well, to win the dare, I guess your apartment."

"Are you sure?" Mike asked hopefully

"Never more sure of anything in my life, Mike." Jill moved closer to Mike laying her hand on his thigh.

"Home it is then." Mike smiled as he looked at Jill

Back at O'Malley's, Officer Stewart approached Webster and Gillis. "Hey what's going on with Danko? Is he drunk or something? I've never seen him act that way."

"No, he's sober. What way?" Terry questioned.

"He's outside with some hot brunette pressed against the wall. That's more Willie's style than Danko's."

"It's also Willie's girl." Terry mumbled causing Willie to punch him in the shoulder. "I don't know what's going on with Mike. The girl picked him up and he left with her. That's the whole story."

Stewart walked away from the Rookies since he wasn't going to get any more information. He would have to wait until the gossip mill in the locker room had the information.

"You really don't think he would, do you?" Willie said once he realized that Mike continued his unusual behavior after he left the bar.

"Willie, I guess we will find out tomorrow. We are **not** knocking on Mike's door tonight." _Wow, good for Mike,_ Terry smiling at the thought that his friend really did like girls.


	2. October 1969

**October, 1969**

The doors to the hospital opened as a young student nurse rushed out into the beautiful California sunshine. Still warm on this October morning, she didn't have time to stop and appreciate the weather, she needed to catch the 8:30 bus or she would be late for her 9:00 class. Major Mike Danko approached the hospital, a sling holding his left arm immobile and his right arm full of his medical records. Jill Farrell was trying to get her books and term papers together didn't see the handsome major until they collided. Paperwork flying, both parties landed on the ground. Jill's face reddened as she realized she had just decked this stranger with the broken arm. She stood quickly offering her hand to the officer. Mike laughing accepted her hand.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Major. My mind is elsewhere today. I have a big exam and am rushing for the bus to make it on time for my class. I hope you weren't hurt" Jill apologized while bending over to quickly gather the papers and books strewn about.

"No harm done. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going either. I'm on my way to a very painful physical therapy session. I'm Mike Danko." Mike smiled at her wanting to prolong their meeting. There was something about this girl that he wanted to get to know better.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Jill Farrell, student nurse and walking disaster at your service." _Wow, I wonder what his story is_ , Jill thought.

"Here is your paperwork, sorry for the collision but I must run. If I miss my bus, I'll be late for my exam." Jill yelled over her shoulder as she ran for the bus stop just as the bus pulled up.

Mike watched this beautiful young woman until the bus pulled away. Shaking his head, he headed to his PT appointment realizing that he would be late himself. As he entered the elevator, he looked at the paperwork in his hand. Realizing that one of Jill's term papers was mixed up with his medical records, Mike smiled. He now had a good reason to find Jill and hopefully talk her into having coffee or better yet, dinner. Looking at the paper, he noticed the instructions for the term paper giving the date, time and location that the paper must be turned in by. 11:30 at the Factor building on the campus of UCLA. Mike looked at his watch and smiled. He would return the paper and maybe have a lunch date too.

Jill made her 9:00 class on time. These 2 hour exams were exhausting but she believed she had done well. Now she just had to drop off her term paper and then had the rest of the day to herself. Sitting at the desk going over her exam one last time before passing it in, her mind wandered to the handsome soldier she had bumped into this morning. He was handsome, well built, his hair was a little short but she knew that was the regulations of the Air Force. It was his gentle nature, smile and eyes that really got her attention. Having just gotten out of a bad relationship 5 months ago, Jill had focused all her attention to her studies. She would be graduating in January and then studying for her boards. Oh well, this was getting her nowhere. Off to the next class to turn in her term paper. Jill left the class, heading toward the Factor building. Stopping at the bench in front of the building she started looking for her paper that she had worked long and hard on. This would account for half her grade and she needed to pass this class to keep on her graduation schedule. Frantically searching, she didn't notice the Major approach her.

"Hi" Mike greeted Jill. Jill not realizing that Mike was beside her, jumped and yelled spilling the contents of her bag all over the bench she was balancing it on.

"Sorry," Mike sheepishly said, "didn't mean to scare you. I thought you saw me coming this time."

"No, I guess I'm just in my own little world today. I've been so busy lately that I haven't been paying attention to my surroundings. Wow, I almost didn't recognize you since you changed out of your uniform." Then realizing that Mike shouldn't be there, "Hey, are you following me? Should I call the campus police?" Jill eyed Mike suspiciously, but with a teasing nature to her voice as she collected her stuff from the surrounding area.

"No, but I do believe you wanted me to when I found your paper mixed in with my records. It was a nice touch putting the time and location of where you would be on the paper. It made my job a little easier." Mike smiled.

Jill noticed his smile reached his eyes. He was someone she instantly knew she could trust.

Smiling back, Jill added "Well how else was I going to get a handsome stranger to follow me if I didn't give him detailed instructions. Thank you for bring this to me. It means half my grade this semester and the professor would not understand if it wasn't turned in on time. Speaking of which, I really have to run to drop this off before it is late."

"Do you get a lunch break soon? I would like to take you to lunch. It could be somewhere on campus if you have to get back soon." Mike said hopefully.

"Actually this is my last class of the week. I just have to drop off the paper and then I'm free from this place until Monday morning. I would love to have lunch with you but only on the condition that I pay to thank you for returning my paper."

"Well, we can work something out, I can't have you pay for me, not after I was the one asking you to lunch."

"Sorry, got to run, will you wait for me? I shouldn't be any more than 10 minutes."

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away. I'll be sitting right here on our bench."

"Our bench? Since when do we have a bench?"

"Since you accepted my lunch date. In 30 years we can bring our grandchildren here and tell them how it all started here."

"Wow, you're a little sure of yourself Major. I said yes to lunch, not being the mother of your children."

"Well, not yet you haven't but you will. Now go to class so we can start our lives together."

While shaking her head, Jill entered the building wondering what just happened. She thought about Mike's words. Somehow she knew he was seeing into their future. Had she just met the man she would marry? Smiling, she rushed into the classroom, early for once. Professor Grey greeted her. "Jill, it's nice of you to be early for once. Is that because you are only dropping off your paper and don't have to spend the next 90 minutes listening to me lecture."

"You know, Professor, this is one of my favorite classes. You will remember that as you are grading my paper right?" Jill smiled.

"I have every confidence that your paper will be one of the best in the class. You would have only lost points if it was late."

"Does that mean that I gain points for being early?"

"Five minutes early doesn't count Jill. So I was wondering if you have lunch plans since you don't have class today? I would love to take you to lunch to discuss your paper."

"Sorry, Professor, my boyfriend is waiting for me. He decided to surprise me with a lunch date since we haven't had much time together lately. My classes and work at the hospital leaves me with very little down time." Jill lied. Professor Grey gave her the creeps.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had a boyfriend. I thought you had just gotten out of a relationship recently." Professor Grey stated pointedly

"I'm not sure where you heard that Professor, Mike is in the Air Force and hasn't been around because he was stationed in Viet Nam but he's home now and we've been trying to spend as much time as possible together while he's home."

"Oh, I would like to meet him someday. I would love to hear his take on the Viet Nam conflict."

"I'm sure. Sorry I have to go, Mike's waiting." Jill turning as she spoke wanting to be away from the professor as quickly as possible. She didn't like being in the classroom alone with him.

Smiling, she left the dark building into the sunlight, realizing for the first time that she was still in her nurse's aide uniform. Jill really didn't want to spend the day with Mike walking around in this hideous uniform but she had not brought a change of clothes since she was planning on heading home to bed after working the 11 – 7 shift last night.

"Hi" she said softly sitting next to Mike on their bench.

"Hi" Mike smiled suddenly at a loss for words.

"Jill!" Professor Grey yelled rushing up to the couple sitting on the bench. "You left your sun glasses on my desk. I figured with today being so beautiful you would probably need them. So is this Mike?"

"Yeah" Jill answered uncomfortably, standing trying to block the professor's view of Mike. "Thank you, Professor".

Mike stood up presenting his right hand to shake "Hello, I'm Mike Danko."

The professor accepted Mike's proffered hand. "Professor Grey, I'm Jill's anatomy professor. Jill was just saying that you don't get to spend much time together since you've been stationed overseas. How long have you and Jill been dating?" The professor questioned.

"Almost 2 years, Professor" Jill rushed to answer hoping that Mike would follow along.

Mike picking up on the uncomfortable tension in the air decided to take advantage of the situation. Sliding his right arm around Jill's waist, pulling her close to his side. "Yeah. In fact we met right here at this bench almost two years ago. I was here to meet a blind date and thought it was Jill. I guess it was more like I was hoping it was Jill. When she approached me to ask directions to a building, I assumed she was Susan and started a conversation instead. When the real Susan showed up, Jill and I were so wrapped up in each other, I lied and denied being Susan's blind date. Whenever I'm in town, Jill and I meet up at our bench." Mike leaned over to lightly run his lips over Jill's.

"Mike, you know how I feel about kissing in public. I much prefer it in private". Jill smiled at Mike raising her hand to wipe the non-existing lipstick from his lips.

"Yeah, I know, but you know how I feel about our bench." Mike tightened his grip pulling Jill closer to him

The Professor getting the hint, said his goodbyes and headed back to his classroom irritated that Jill really was off the market.

"So, are you going to explain your actions, Major." Jill pulled away from Mike once the professor was safely back in the building.

"Well, I figured since you claimed to be my longtime girlfriend, I should at least know what it felt like to kiss you." Mike explained.

"Yeah, sorry about that. That professor gives me the creeps. When I was dropping off my paper, he asked me to lunch. He knew that I had recently broken off a long time relationship. I don't know how he knew since I don't have many friends on campus and never discuss my personal life. When I told him he was mistaken, that I was still with my boyfriend, but he had been in Viet Nam which is why he hasn't been around, it was strictly to get away from him without having to offend him since he will be grading my paper this weekend." Jill shrugged.

"I'm glad I could be of service." Mike smiled. "So where would you like to go to lunch?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Unfortunately, I wasn't expecting to go out after class so I didn't bring a change of clothes so somewhere air conditioned would be better. This uniform gets a little hot."

"Do you live nearby? I could drive you over to change and then we could head out. My car is in the lot behind the building."

"You won't mind?"

"Not at all. I would rather you be comfortable for our first date."

"Thank you, that would be great. I live about 10 minutes from here." Realizing again that Mike had changed since this morning Jill added "You're not on duty? You were in your uniform this morning but now you look comfortable." Jill took in Mike's strong chest in his tight t-shirt and nice legs in jeans.

"No I'm off duty at the moment, I can wear civvies. I had a 7:00 meeting with the General this morning and didn't have time to change before PT but had brought a change of clothes with me. I prefer not to walk around in my uniform when I don't have to."

"Why did you have such an early morning meeting with a General?"

"I only transferred to this base on Tuesday and got in late. The General always meets with the officers when they arrive on base. He was off base yesterday so we met today."

Mike opened Jill's door and helped her into his car. Going around to the driver's side, he lowered himself into the seat and then struggled to close the car door since his left arm was in a sling.

Jill laughed and offered to get out and close his door. Mike struggling was finally able to get his door closed and gave Jill a quick smile.

"Okay, Milady, where to?"

"Out to the main road and take a left, at the third set of lights take another left. My apartment is about 2 miles down on the right."

"So you live on Highland?" Mike questioned.

"I thought you just moved to the base, how do you know the streets already?"

"I'm from here originally. My parents live in Santa Barbara but my grandparents live in LA. I spent a lot of time with them growing up."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, my grandfather was easier to get along with then my dad."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"No, don't get me wrong, I had a great childhood. It's just that I'm more like my grandfather than my father. Pop likes to work with his hands, has hobbies, spends time with his family, loves to tease Grams. His philosophy is to work hard enough to make enough money so you don't have worry but enjoy life doing what you love. Father prefers the money. Work is his top priority. Children are to be seen and not heard. Do you know that I have never seen my parents even hold hands?"

"Is that important to you?"

"Well, I always thought that if you have enough of a connection with a woman that you say you love, that you marry, you would want to touch her whenever possible. Don't get me wrong, I'm not talking about mauling each other, but a kiss hello when you come home from work, an arm around her shoulder when you are lounging on the couch or holding her hand when you are walking together. Oh well, that's what I think." Mike shrugged.

"I like the way you think. A hug, hand holding, kissing all build a stronger bond to the important people in your life. There's my apartment in the building on the right. Did you want to come up while I change? I have a pitcher of lemonade that I made before leaving for work last night."

"No, I'll wait by the car but thank you for the offer." Mike struggled to get out of the car and open Jill's door before she had a chance to open the door.

"Are you sure? My roommate is working. It's hot out for early October." Jill offered again.

"No, I really don't think it's right having me alone in your apartment when we just met. I don't want you uncomfortable."

"Oh, thank you but really I don't mind. I keep a shot gun next to my bed for times like these." Jill laughed.

"Really?" Mike questioned shock showing on his face.

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction. I'll be back soon."

True to her word, Jill was back at the car within 10 minutes having changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt carrying a light sweater in case it got a little cold.

Mike was standing by the car as Jill approached. Seeing Jill, he smiled. Jill smiled back. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Wow, that was quick. It's been my experience that soon usually turns into 20 minutes when it comes to women and dressing."

"Do you have a lot of experience waiting for women to dress, Major?" Jill eyed Mike while raising her eyebrow.

Mike blushing replied. "No, umm, that's not what I mean. It's just that being in the service, punctuality is a must. If I say 7:00, I will be there promptly at 7:00. Most of my dates take it to mean, 7:10 or 7:15. I'm not complaining, it's just seems that women tend to not calculate the process of getting ready correctly."

"Well, it takes us longer to get ready but I will guarantee that I will be ready on time for all our dates."

"So, there will be other dates then?"

"Well, there will have to be if you expect grandchildren to bring to "our" bench." Jill grinned at Mike as she got into the car.

Mike laughed as he closed the door and walked around the car to his side, struggling once again to close the door.

"You know Mike, I could close your door for you until your arm is better."

"No, I have to do it myself when you are not with me, though I hope that is not often." Mike smiled at Jill. "So do you have a curfew?"

"No, I had nothing planned today, but going to bed so I'm all yours." Jill said

As Mike started to laugh at her comment, Jill blushed. "That is not what I mean, oh lord, my big mouth always seems to get me in trouble. What I meant was that I worked overnight last night. On Thursdays, I usually go to class and then come home and catch up on things around the apartment that I have been neglecting and head to sleep early." Jill lowered her head as she was saying this embarrassed by what she had said.

"Jill, I understood. Believe me, as nice as the offer would have been, it would not be something I took you up on until we got to know each other. So if you don't have a curfew and you are mine for the day, do you mind if I take you to one of my favorite places."

"No, you're driving so you are in control."

Jill looked at the passing scenery as they drove in companionable silence. She wasn't sure what was happening but thought it was something good. Mike was cute, a little older than her almost 20 years, but that didn't matter to her. She usually dated older men. She didn't look her age and since she started school early and had been taking classes over the summers, she was a senior already. People always assumed she was older. She cautiously glanced in Mike's direction hoping that he wouldn't catch her. He had incredible eyes, thick hair, a smile that lit up his face, his well-defined arms that ended with large hands which appeared to know hard work but gentle in touch. Jill blushed as she wondered what they would feel like touching her. He said he liked to hold hands, would he reach for her hand while they walked, would he try to kiss her during their date or would he wait until the end of the date? She hoped he would get it over with so she wouldn't have to be nervous throughout their date.

Mike pulled up to a small diner set back from the beach, Jill was so lost in thought while staring at his hands that she didn't notice Mike watching her. He was smiling as he took inventory of Jill. She was young but he figured about 22. Was she too young for him? He just turned 28 in August. Well, if she didn't have a problem with it, neither did he. She was very pretty, tall, thin, long brown hair, expressive brown eyes that he thought he could get lost in. It was her smile that drew him in though. It was like she was only smiling for him. He liked the feeling.

Realizing they were parked, Jill looked at Mike. He seemed a million miles away. She was hoping it was good thoughts about her that had put the small smile on his face.

"So, is this your favorite place to eat?" Jill asked breaking the silence in the car.

"Well, the food it good but I like the atmosphere best. Not many people come to this section of the beach during the off season. I was hoping that we could get our food to go and walk up the beach a little ways and have a picnic. Is that okay with you?"

Jill smiled brightly at him. "I love the beach! What a perfect way to spend the day."

"I have a blanket in the trunk to sit on. You might want to take your sweater in case the wind picks up."

Mike helped Jill out of the car and headed to the back to grab the blanket and his sweatshirt. He hung both over his sling.

"Mike, you really shouldn't carry things with your left hand. You could cause further injury."

"It's fine, I'm almost done with physical therapy. Should be getting the sling off next Thursday."

They entered the restaurant. Jill looked at the menu. "Do you recommend anything?"

"I usually get a burger and fries here, though most of their menu is good."

"Burger and fries it is then." Jill replied as she reached for her wallet.

Mike ordered for both along with waters and reached for his wallet.

"Mike, I told you I wanted to pay for lunch since you so graciously returned my term paper."

"Sorry, Jill, I asked you to lunch, I pay. Believe me, having your term paper just made my quest to find you easier. Before I even noticed the paper, I was trying to figure out how to meet you without having to stand outside the hospital until I could 'accidentally' run into you."

"Well, thank you then. I was hoping to run into you again too."

Mike paid the cashier and handed the bag to Jill who looked at him with curiosity. It seemed out of character for him to make her carry lunch though she didn't mind. As they headed out the door to the beach, Mike reached for Jill's hand.

"I hope you don't mind carrying the bag, I couldn't figure out how to hold your hand and carry everything without you yelling at me for carrying the food with my left hand too." Mike explained.

"I will be happy to carry the bag." Jill smiled at Mike as she felt a warm tingle spread through her body starting at their joined hands. 'Wow, this day has really turned into something good.' Jill thought.

They found a spot on the beach and spread out the blanket. They got comfortable and started to unpack their lunch.

As Jill unwrapped her burger, she sighed. "I forgot to say no onions."

"I'm sorry, do you not like onions? I could go back and get you another burger." Mike offered.

"No, I like onions, but now I'm going to be self conscious about my breath for the rest of the day."

"Well, I will have eaten onions too so they should cancel each other out. Jill don't worry about it. If it bothers you that much, I promise to stay far enough away not to smell your breath." Mike said with a laughing tone.

"No, I don't want that. It's just that I am nervous enough about a first kiss without worrying about what my breath smells like." Jill blurted out without thinking.

Mike smiled at her admission, "Well, I can take care of that." He stood up reaching out his hand to help Jill to her feet. Once she was standing he reached around her with his right hand pulling her close and slowly running his hand up her back to her neck. Meanwhile, Jill's hands seem to have a mind of their own, running up Mike's chest to his shoulders. Mike's fingers caressed Jill's neck and then angled her head up so her eyes would meet his hungry gaze. He slowly lowered his lips to hers. Electricity seemed to run through them both as his lips gently pressed against hers. Jill reached around Mike's neck bringing him closer to her and deepening the kiss. Mike's tongue licked Jill's lips asking for permission. Jill's head was swimming. Wow, what a great kisser he was. As she parted her lips to allow Mike in, she felt her legs start to shake. Mike couldn't believe the feelings her kiss brought up in him. His lunch forgotten, he was now only hungry for Jill. Coming to his senses, Mike slowly left her lips. Opening his eyes, he looked at Jill trying to find out if she was as affected as he was. It took her a few seconds to realize that Mike had moved. She slowly opened her eyes trying to focus. She looked into Mike's eyes and felt her legs starting to give out. Mike moved his arm to Jill's lower back pulling her as close to him as possible with his left arm in the sling getting in the way.

"Wow," they both seemed to breathe at the same time.

"So, now it's okay to eat your burger with onions." Mike grinned at Jill breaking the moment.

"Now food is the last thing on my mind." Jill mumbled. Realizing the implications of what she had said. She looked up at Mike, hoping he hadn't heard her.

Mike held back a smile. He didn't want Jill to be embarrassed but was pleased to know that she was as affected.

As they sat down, Mike noticed Jill had sat a little closer this time. He reached over to push her hair behind her shoulder so he could see her face. His fingers brushed her cheek sending an electric current through both of them. He quickly removed his hand and picked up his burger.

"So, tell me a little about yourself." Mike asked.

"What do you want to know?" Jill volleyed back.

"Where did you grow up, do you have siblings, what made you become a nurse? Everything, Jill, I want to know everything." Mike replied earnestly.

"I really don't like talking about myself, but I guess I won't be given away too many secrets by giving you information like how many siblings I have." Jill smiled.

"Okay, I have one older sister, Amanda. She's married and is due to give birth to my first niece or nephew after the beginning of the year. She's an English teacher married to Paul, an attorney. No brothers. We travelled a lot while I was growing up so I can't say I'm from anywhere in particular but was born in Pennsylvania. My mother was from Alabama so I spent my summers there with my grandparents. That's where I call home." Jill smiled at the memories of her summers.

"Are you and Amanda close?"

"She's older and went to boarding school during her high school years. I was only 7 at the time but yeah, we're close. She kind of took over when my mother died when I was 5."

"Oh Jill, I'm sorry." Mike reached out and caressed Jill's cheek. He raised her face to look at her. Seeing tears in the corners of her eyes, Mike leaned in and gently kissed her. He wanted to take away the hurt that the memories brought on. "Is that why you became a nurse?"

"Probably, partly because of mom, partly because I seemed to be naturally drawn to it. I was young when mom got sick. I didn't understand what was happening. One day mom was full of life, dancing around our kitchen while making dinner, taking me horseback riding or swimming in the lake and the next day, she could hardly keep her eyes open long enough to watch a movie. She was sick for about 6 months before she died. During that time, we lived with my grandparents. My father was travelling a lot so my grandmother took care of us. My father had a nurse come in to take care of my mother. Julie, the nurse, was so gentle and caring. She realized that what was happening was scaring me so she took time out to explain to me what was going on. She showed me her equipment and explained to me what they did and how they worked. Mom and I spent many hours curled up in her bed reading. Sometimes she would read to me and other times I would read to her." Jill reached up and wiped tears from her cheeks. She never discussed this time in her life with anyone. Why was it she was pouring her heart out to a stranger?

Mike's heart broke for Jill. He moved to embrace her bringing her head to rest on his shoulder. His right arm slowly rubbing up and down Jill's back. "Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Jill leaned into Mike letting the tears come. It had been a long time since she let herself lose even a little control. There was something about Mike that she knew it was okay to allow him in. Taking a deep breath, Jill straightened up while wiping away any tears that had not found their way to Mike's shoulder. "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me today. I'm usually so controlled. I don't knock down strangers, I don't lose papers that I worked really hard on, I don't lie to my professors about pretend boyfriends, I don't get into cars with men I don't know and I certainly don't cry in front of people. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. Thank you for lunch and I really enjoyed our time together but now that I've made a complete idiot of myself, I'm sure you have figured out that you want nothing to do with me. If you wouldn't mind dropping me off back at my apartment, I would appreciate it." Jill frantically stated all of this in what appeared to be one breath. She stood up and started to wrap up their trash. Mike reached up and grabbed her hand pulling her back to the blanket.

"Jill, I don't know exactly what is going through your mind right now but you are wrong. I am enjoying our time together. I'm sorry that I touched on such a hard subject for you to talk about. I wish that I could take away the pain that I have caused. If you want a wrap up of what I have witnessed today, I'll tell you. I met a really pretty girl who is trying to work and go to school, so she is probably stressed and overtired. She is smart and funny. She has no clue how pretty she is and can't understand why a professor or a complete stranger would want to ask her out. She is strong, compassionate, graceful, well most of the time, but has been hurt. You have a completely captured my interest and though it might be way too early to say this but I believe you have captured my heart. I would really like to sit here for a while and watch the waves. I would like to hear the good parts of your life and tell you about the good parts of my life. I would then like to take a walk along the shore slowly back to the car while you allow me to once again hold your hand. I would then like to take a ride along the coast to the best pizza place in California where I will allow you to buy me dinner. At some point, you will give me your number and I will give you mine and we will make plans for our next date. Then I will drive you back to your apartment where I will walk you to your door and once again, kiss you. Well, that's my plan for the rest of my day. Would you like to join me?"

Jill smiled at Mike "It sounds like a good day. Thank you, I would love to spend the day with you." She leaned forward and captured Mike's lips in what she thought would be a quick kiss. Mike had other plans. His hand moved to the back of Jill's head keeping her in place and deepened the kiss. Mike took advantage when Jill sighed parting her lips. She felt his tongue exploring her mouth. As they slowly parted, Jill sighed, "Wow, I would definitely love to spend the day with you."

"So, Major, I have now told you a little about me, what's your story? I know you grew up in Santa Barbara, but how many siblings do you have, what made you join the air force, do you plan on staying in or are you moving on to bigger and better things when your time is up?"

Mike smiled realizing that Jill was turning the tables on him. "Okay, here is my story. My father is a stockbroker and really good at his job. Mother grew up in New York, the privileged only child of stock broker. Dad worked for my grandfather and married his only daughter. When Mother decided she couldn't stand another New York winter, Grandfather decided to open a branch of his company in California and sent his son-in-law to run it. My brother, Bill, was seven, my sister, Joyce, was six and I was four. Bill works for dad now in the New York office since my grandfather has retired. Joyce married dad's right hand man who is hoping to take over the office here when dad retires. I couldn't see myself working for the company so I had to decide what to do with my life. I grew up listening to Pop talk about his time in the Navy. He was always so proud of his service and his love of this country. I guess that rubbed off on me. The Navy held no appeal for me but there is something about flying. I wanted to know everything there was to know about it. Without my parents knowing it, I applied to and was accepted by the Air Force Academy. Bill had gone to Yale, Joyce ended up at mother's alma mater Bryn Mawr. Dad wanted me to go to Princeton. He almost disowned me when I disobeyed him. I haven't decided if the Air Force will be a lifelong commitment yet. So have I shared enough or do you want to know more?"

"Well, that's enough for now, I guess. If you tell me everything now, what we will talk about for the next 40 years?"

"Only 40 years? I think I want more." Mike mumbled as he once again captured Jill's lips. He couldn't believe the feelings just being near Jill invoked in him. They sat kissing for a while until the waves came too close to sit anymore.

"Mike, I think we better pack up before the tide comes in."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I think it's a little too cold for swimming."

As they packed up their stuff, Jill couldn't believe all of the emotions that were going through her mind. As much as it had upset her talking about her mother's illness, it also brought a calm to her to be able to share it with Mike. Could this really be what love is like? Was she falling in love? Mike had said that she was capturing his heart. Was that just a line or did he mean it? From the limited time she has spent with Mike he didn't seem to be the type to hand her a line just to get her into bed. She looked over at Mike and realized that he was staring at her. Had he said something to her? She didn't think so but couldn't be sure. Jill looked into Mike's eyes and was surprised to see the honest emotions showing through. No it was not a line.

"Mike, thank you for today and sorry about my freak out earlier."

"Well, the day is not over yet Milady. You agreed to dinner." Mike caressed Jill's cheek and slid his lips against hers is a small but incredible gentle kiss.

"Are you cold?" Mike asked as Jill slipped on her sweater as they started down the beach.

"A little but you agreed to a slow walk back to the car. You aren't using this" Jill indicated her sweater "as a reason to rush back to the car are you?"

"No but I will use it as an excuse to do this." Mike wrapped his right arm over Jill's shoulders pulling her closer. Jill's arm automatically reached around Mike's waist. The couple slowly walked along the beach. No conversation was needed. They both casually walked down the beach lost in thought.

Jill yawned as the car pulled up in front of her apartment. It had been an incredible day but now it was 9:00 and she had been up for 24 hours.

"You must be exhausted. I'm sorry if I monopolized your day." Mike said as he helped Jill out of the car.

"Major, you can monopolized my day anytime." Jill reached around Mike's neck pulling his head down to meet her lips. She took control over the kiss as her tongue flickered over Mike's lips. Mike immediately welcomed it. He was having a hard time keeping control over his hormones. Jill moved her hands down his chest and around his waist. Mike's right hand was rubbing up and down Jill's side coming to rest on her ribs. He was both angry and yet relieved that his sling blocked Jill from making full body contact with him. As much as he wanted to feel Jill fit against him, he was relieved that she wouldn't be able to feel the affect she was having on him. His arousal was straining against his tight jeans. A kiss had not affected him like this since high school. As much as he wanted this to continue, it was much too early in their relationship to even try to get Jill into bed. He wanted her to feel cherished, respected, loved, wow, that last word hit him. Did he love her already? Yes, he believed he did. Making up his mind that the first time that Jill and he consummated their relationship they would be making love, not just having sex, he slowly pulled back from Jill. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it to try to calm his raging hormones, Mike looked deeply into Jill's eyes. He saw it there. She loved him too.

"Well, Milady, we should get you to bed." As Jill laughed, Mike stammered an apology. "That's not what I meant. I meant you need your sleep. I should walk you to your door and leave to go home to my own bed. Oh Jill, I'm sorry." Mike lowered his head embarrassed.

Giggling, Jill cupped Mike's cheek forcing him to look at her. "Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one whose big mouth gets them in trouble. Come on Major, it's time for me turn back into a pumpkin and my Prince Charming needs to go home. One flight of stairs and you have delivered me home safely."

As they got to Jill's door, she turned to look at Mike. "Mike, thank you for a wonderful day. I had a great time."

"So did I. Can I see you again soon?" Mike asked hopefully.

"I would love to. I have no plans this weekend except homework and I don't have to be back at work until 11:00 Sunday night."

"I have some meetings tomorrow and I need to get a feel for the base. I don't actually start until Monday. How about I give you a call around 12:00 tomorrow and we can work something out."

"Great. I would invite you in but I really need sleep. I've been up since 8:00 last night and only got 4 hours of sleep yesterday."

"I didn't realize you're so tired. I would have brought you home earlier, sorry."

"Don't apologize. I've enjoyed today. I would have told you if I needed to come home any earlier."

"Goodnight, Milady, pleasant dreams." Mike pulled Jill close and place a soft kiss to her lips.

"Night Mike, I'm sure my dreams will be very pleasant." Jill leaned up to kiss one more time before she entered her apartment.

When Jill closed the door, she leaned against it and smiled. 'Wow, what a day, what a guy.' She checked her roommate's bedroom not finding Suzie anywhere in the apartment, she was disappointed. She wanted to talk to someone about her day.

She passed the kitchen on her way to the bathroom and noticed a note on the bulletin board.

'Jill, I have a date with Dave. Should be home by 11:00 alone. I'm dumping him tonight. 3 strikes and he's out. Suzie'

"Well, I guess that explains where she is." Jill said to no one as she entered her bedroom getting her sweatpants and t shirt. She moved to the bathroom to take a quick shower before bed.

When Jill emerged from the bathroom, Suzie was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, I was going to start worrying if you weren't home when I got in. I thought we agreed to leave notes." Suzie reprimanded Jill as she looked up from the TV. "Wow, I don't know what you did today but you are glowing. What's up?"

"Suzie, I had the day of my life."

"Who's the man, Jill?"

"Mike, Mike Danko. He's tall, handsome, well built, beautiful blue/green eyes, smart, kind, gentle. He's everything all wrapped up into the perfect man." Jill gushed.

"He must be perfect if you are acting this way. I've never seen you this excited over anything. Sit. Tell me everything."

Jill sat on the couch next to Suzie and told her all about her day. "and when he dropped me off, he walked me to the door. He kissed me and said goodnight. He didn't even try to come in. He's calling me tomorrow to set up a date for this weekend. Suzie, I've never felt this way before. I found myself telling him about my mother. I never talk about mom. I want to know everything about him and I want to tell him everything about me. If I wasn't so tired, I think we would still be in his car talking."

"Jill, it sounds like love to me." Suzie laughed.

"I wouldn't say love, it's too early but I would say a deep like." Jill said while once again picturing Mike.

"You deserve this Jill. After what Cleve put you through, but go slow. You just met this guy. You were with Cleve for over 2 years and I'm pretty sure you thought he was perfect when you met him too."

"No, Suzie, this is different. I liked Cleve when I met him but I never thought he was perfect. He said the right things and did the right things but he was pushy, a little too aggressive even early on. There was something just not right. The last fight we had just proved it to me once and for all. He was jealous over his own brother. I actually thought he was going to hit me. I've never seen anyone so out of control before." Jill shook her head trying to clear the images that had suddenly come to mind.

"Of to bed, Cinderella, Prince Charming has gone home." Suzie smiled at her friend.

"Night." Jill said as she got up and headed to her bed. As tired as she was she thought over the whole day once again. As she drifted to sleep, she smiled knowing she would be having sweet dreams tonight.


	3. Weekend at the Cabin

The next couple of weeks flew by. Mike and Jill spent as much time as possible but with her school work and job and Mike's commitment to the Air Force, it wasn't enough for either one of them.

They were sitting on her couch on a Thursday night when Mike turned to Jill and asked "Hey, do you think you could get off next Sunday night?"

"Probably, why? I don't have to be in work until 11:00, so whatever you have planned, I should be home in time."

"Yeah, but you will probably be tired."

"Do you need me to take it off or can I trade shifts with the nurse's aide that works on Saturday night?"

"No, what I have planned, you can't work the weekend at all." Mike grinned. He knew Jill's curiosity must be killing her.

"Mike, are you going to let me know or do I have to tickle you?" Jill turned straddling Mike's legs and leaned in to kiss him.

Mike's arms wrapped around Jill's waist drawing her into him as close as possible. The kissing continued for a few minutes until Jill realized that Mike had not answered her.

"So, Major, what do you have planned?" Jill glared at Mike hoping that might make him answer. She hated surprises.

Laughing, he said "Jill, that look is scarier than the one the General gave me when I asked for next Thursday and Friday off. Since I'm not trying to take time off for Thanksgiving, he agreed to let me have the days. My plan is to take you away for the weekend. We will leave right after your class on Thursday and return Sunday night. Before you ask or let that crazy mind of yours get any ideas, my grandparents have a 2 bedroom cabin. The cabin is by a lake and I know that it's a little late for swimming but they have kayaks for us to use. There is also a horseback riding rental place about a mile away and great hiking trails. I don't expect anything from you except some uninterrupted time alone to get to know each other better."

Jill pulled back from Mike's body to look him directly in the eyes but still straddling his lap. She trusted Mike. It felt right between them. She did wonder why he had picked that weekend. Her birthday was that Friday but she hadn't told him that. How would he have found that out, she wondered.

"You look a million miles away. Jill, it's alright if you turn me down, I understand that this relationship is still new but I promise you, I have only good intentions." Mike said evenly as he looked directly into Jill's eyes hoping that his sincerity shown through.

"I believe you, Mike. I was thinking about something else. I would love to go away with you for the weekend. It sounds like the perfect weekend. I'll call my supervisor tomorrow to ask for Sunday night. If I can't get it, we'll just have to get home early enough for me to go to work and if I'm too tired on Monday, I'll cut a class or two."

"You will not cut a class, Jill. Your education is too important."

"God, you sound like my father." Jill grunted as she moved from Mike lap to the couch.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. I just know how much effort you have put in to graduate in January, I wouldn't want to jeopardize that with a weekend away. I don't want you to stress out."

"After horseback riding and hiking, how could I stress out? They are two of my favorite things. So tell me about the cabin. Is it far away? Do your grandparents stay there often? I'm guessing it has a kitchen, should we bring food so we can cook and not to eat every meal out? I doubt there is a pizza place that delivers nearby."

"It's about 90 minutes from here. Two bedrooms, large living room/dining area with a fireplace, fully working kitchen and a bathroom. My grandparents don't spend much time there lately but it's one of their favorite places. They rent it out sometimes but would rather family members use it. They have a cleaning service that comes in once a week to dust and wash the sheets and keep it fresh. I called Pop on Monday. I try to call every couple of weeks but you have kept me so busy that it had been a while. When I told him all about you, he suggested the cabin and since it's open next weekend I thought it was perfect. I haven't been there in a few years. Pop built it along with his brothers. I've helped him put on a new roof and build a new deck. It was a labor of love and it shows. It's special Jill and I would love to share it with you."

Jill leaned in to kiss him. After a few minutes the need for air finally became an issue so they slowly parted.

"I would love to go with you. I guess packing should be easy, all casual, hiking boots, sweaters, jeans. Should we pack towels, pillow, blankets or are there some already there?"

"We will need to bring soap and whatever toiletries we might need but the basics are all there already. Bring a nicer outfit. There is a restaurant in town. We will go there for dinner either Friday or Saturday night. Do you think you can be packed by Wednesday night? I have training that won't let out until 9:00 but I can swing by and pick up your stuff after that and drive you to work. That way we can leave right from your class on Thursday."

"I'll be packed. Mike, thank you for this. It will be nice to spend time alone with you without interruptions or commitments." Jill leaned in for another kiss and they were lost for the rest of the night.

Mike was sitting on their bench on Thursday when Jill got out of class at 1:00. As Jill approached she noticed he was lost in thought with a smile on his face. She stopped and just stared at him. It wasn't often that she caught him not aware of what was going on around him and thought she could take this opportunity to really look at him. She realized that she loved him but when would be the right time to tell him. Should she say it first or wait until he said it first. Should she sleep with him first before she said it. Should she sleep with him this weekend? Jill knew Mike meant it when he said he wouldn't push her into anything but what if he didn't try something, would she have the nerve to make the first move? It would be the perfect time. They would be alone without a roommate to interrupt them and no one would have to get up to leave in the middle of the night to go home.

"Hey" Mike said once he realized Jill was there.

Jill jumped at hearing Mike's voice, once again dropping her books. While bending over to pick them up she said "You really have to stop doing that to me."

"Sorry, since you approached me, I thought you knew I was here." Mike laughed.

"I did but then got lost in thought once again. I don't think I've done this much thinking in years. What is it about you Major that seems to make me lose all track of my surroundings?"

"I hope it was me you were thinking about with that smile on your face. I would hate to think that someone else could make you glow."

"It is you that causes that smile but I could ask you the same thing. Catching the smile on your face is what stopped me in the first place."

Mike stood up and moved towards Jill. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her towards him and leaned in for a kiss. "You ready for our weekend?"

"I've been ready since you asked me last week. I really could use this break away from life to lay back and relax"

"You don't do too much of that do you?"

"No, I like to keep busy."

Mike took Jill's books from her and wrapped his right arm around her waist and started walking towards his car. "Jill, before we leave, I really want you to know that I'm not expecting anything from you but to relax and get to know you better. I like where our relationship is right now and don't want to push us into a situation where you're uncomfortable."

"Mike, I know that. I trust you or I wouldn't be going away with you. Let's just relax and let the weekend take care of itself. What happens, happens and what doesn't, wasn't meant to be. Okay."

They reached Mike's car. Mike put Jill's books in the back seat before opening Jill's door and helping her in. After closing Jill's door Mike slowly made his way to the driver's side letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The worry that Jill would back out or misunderstand his intentions finally left him. Getting into the car, he turned to smile at Jill and said "Okay, Milady let the adventure begin. Jill, I know you've been up all night, if you want to lean back and close your eyes for the drive, that's fine with me. You don't have to keep me entertained."

"Thank you for the offer Mike but I actually like to watch out the window and watch the world pass us by. You never know what you might see."

"Alright but anytime during the trip, please feel free to fall asleep. Are you hungry, should we stop along the way or do you want to wait and eat at the cabin?"

"Let's wait. I'm dying to see this special place you've been talking about all week." The 90 minute drive passed quickly with little conversation.

They had passed the lake and turned onto a dirt road that if you didn't know it was there you would have missed it. The tree lined path opened up to a clearing that sat a beautiful cabin. The front porch had a couple of rocking chairs on one side and a porch swing on the other.

"Mike, this is breathtaking. Your grandfather built this?"

Mike smiled while he watched Jill's face light up. He was thrilled at his decision to take her here. He knew she would appreciate it as much as he always had.

"Yeah, Pop bought the property on a whim when he and grams were dating. They had had a picnic near the lake and wandered around. Grams loved it. Pop gave it to Grams as a wedding present. They built a small one room cabin over there." Mike pointed to the clearing on the right that now had a couple of chairs and a fire pit. "It really was just a large room but it gave Pop somewhere to sleep and keep his equipment when he came up here to work on their dream place. His 2 brothers offered to help. By their 10th anniversary the basic cabin with running water was done. They just kept adding on as they needed it. By the time I was 8, I spent a couple of weekends a month here with Pop. He showed me how to use the tools. The porch swing was the first thing I made by myself. I was 15 at the time and wouldn't show Pop. I surprised them for their anniversary that year."

"Mike, it's beautiful. Your grandparents must have been so pleased."

"Grams cried. I think I saw a tear or two from Pop too." Mike smiled at Jill's praise.

Mike turned to Jill and put his arms around her drawing her as close as possible. Lowering his lips bestowing her with a tender kiss, Mike's heart was ready to burst. Pulling back, he raised his right hand to slowly push Jill's hair behind her shoulder so he could look directly into her eyes. "Jill, I love you." Mike said quietly while deeply looking into Jill's brown eyes which warmed at hearing his words.

Jill smiled and pulled Mike's lips to hers. "Oh Mike, I love you too. I think I've been in love with you since you showed up at our bench."

Mike released the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. Pulling Jill closer, Mike lowered his lips to hers and passionately kissed her trying to relay all he was feeling into that kiss. He needed to show Jill the depth of the emotions she brought out in him.

Jill reluctantly pulled back needing to breathe. Once her heart started beating at a normal pace, she said, "So Major, are you ever going to show me the rest of this cabin or are we going to stand out here all weekend?"

"Come on, I'll come back for the bags." Mike wrapped his arm around Jill and started towards the stairs of the cabin.

As Mike unlocked the door, Jill wandered over the porch swing and ran her hand over the back. She couldn't believe that Mike made this. It was well made with Danko engraved into the back. Mike wandered over to Jill and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "So do you like it?"

"Like it, no, I love it. Mike, you did an incredible job." Jill smiled as she felt Mike's arms tighten around her. He started kissing the pulse point on her neck. A spot that he had found in the last week that seemed to make Jill melt. It didn't fail this time either. Jill leaned back into Mike's embrace and sighed. Raising his lips from her neck to her ear, Mike whispered, "Let me show you the rest of the cabin before things get out of control."

"If you insist."

They entered the cabin into a large open floor plan. The fireplace was to the left with a large couch in front of it. To the right was a seating area with a couple of chairs and a TV set. There was a kitchen area with a table and chairs against the back right corner. To the left of the kitchen were 3 doors. Behind the first door was a bedroom with a queen size bed, a chest of drawers and a night stand, a closet door and another door that seemed to lead into the room next to it. When Mike opened the next door, Jill looked in to see an old fashioned claw tub. She hoped to be able to use that this weekend. Being tall, she didn't find many tubs that she fit into comfortably. The third door was another bedroom mirror image to the first bedroom. She noticed that both bedrooms had doors directly into the bathroom.

"When I was a kid, this room had bunk beds in that corner and a twin bed against that wall." Mike said. "When we got older, my grandparents decided to make the room more adult than child. I helped Pop make the bed."

"Mike this place really is special. Thank you for sharing it with me." Jill turned to face Mike and reached around his neck to pull him into a kiss. Mike held Jill close and swiped his tongue across her lips asking for permission. Jill granted him access and got lost in the deep kiss.

Finally the need to breath made them pull back from each other. "Jill I'm so glad you like it here. Most of my good memories from my childhood are from spending time here with Pop and Grams. I have never wanted to share it with anyone else."

"Why don't you wander around and I'll go get the bags."

"Mike, I can help with the bags. The faster we get the car unpacked the sooner we get to relax."

"Okay, come on."

Jill helped Mike carry in the groceries first. Since there was only 2 suitcases, Mike told Jill to start unpacking the kitchen and he would get them.

"So, which bedroom would you rather?" Mike asked when he returned from the car.

"Where do you usually sleep when you are here?" Jill answered while unpacking the groceries.

"I usually sleep in the second bedroom but have slept in both."

"Well, why don't you take that one and I'll sleep in the other one." Jill said smiling at Mike. She realized he was trying to make her comfortable and not feel pressure to share his bed.

"Okay, I'll put our suitcases away and then be out to help you unpack the kitchen."

By the time Mike returned to the kitchen, Jill had unpacked all of the bags and had started to make sandwiches. "I don't know about you, Major, but I've worked up an appetite."

"I can always eat, you know that. Let me help."

"No, I can make the sandwiches, why don't you wash up and then get us a couple of drinks."

"Okay, do you want a beer or wine or would you rather a juice?"

"If I had a drink right now, I would be useless for the rest of the day. I have been up for almost 24 hours and only got a couple of hours yesterday. Juice would be good."

Mike poured them each a juice, opened a bag a chips to add some to their plates and then carried his plate and drink to the couch in front of the fireplace. Jill followed. They sat close together on the couch while eating their lunch. Once they were done, Mike took Jill's plate and placed it on the coffee table and then moved towards Jill. He felt he couldn't keep from touching her. Wrapping his arms around Jill, Mike started kissing her. His right hand tangled in her long brown hair and his left hand gently caressing her side. Jill leaned back bringing Mike with her until they were lying on the couch, Mike's body covering hers. Mike groaned as his body came into complete contact with Jill's. Boy, did she know how to kiss. After about 20 minutes of hungry kisses and caresses. Mike slowly pulled back. Jill whimpered at the loss of Mike's lips.

"Sorry, Jill, I need a couple of minutes or things might get a little out of hand." Mike said while trying to control his breathing.

Jill smiled up at Mike. "I understand. How about a nice walk around the area then."

"That would be nice, just give me a minute to clean up."

"I've got it Mike, you might need a couple of minutes before you can get up comfortably." Jill laughed as Mike blushed and then got up and started taking their dishes into the kitchen. A few minutes later, while Jill dried the dishes, Mike came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. "I love you."

Smiling, Jill turned in his embrace and lightly kissing him. "I love you too, Mike."

After another couple of kisses, Mike pulled back a little, "If we don't go for that walk soon, we might never leave the cabin."

"I agree, let me just grab a light jacket and we can go."

Jill found Mike leaning on the porch railing. "So, Major, where to?"

"Let's head towards the lake. It's about a 2 mile walk if we walk around the lake. That should cool us off a little bit." Mike smiled at Jill when she blushed.

"Sounds good. What our plans tomorrow?" Jill asked as Mike took her hand leading her down the path to the lake.

"I thought we could get up in the morning and take a horseback ride. I called earlier this week and booked us two horses until noon. Then I thought maybe a picnic by the lake. Depending on what time we finish with that and how tired we are, we could go for a small hike, there is a nice trail that's not too hard to navigate and then back to the cabin to dress for dinner. We have reservations at 8:00."

"Wow, did you leave anything to do on Saturday?"

"Yup, a longer hike on Saturday, should take us most of the day but the view is worth the trip."

"Sounds perfect." Jill said, dropping Mike's hand and wrapping her left arm around his waist, snuggling up against him.

When they returned to the cabin, Jill said, "Do you mind if I jump into the shower or should we start dinner?"

"Jill, shower if you want or take a nice long bath, I'll start the grill out back and put a couple of potatoes in the oven to bake. When we're ready, we'll throw a couple of steaks on."

"As much as a nice bath sounds, I don't want to leave you alone for long, Mike, I'll take a quick shower and then come out and help you, maybe make a salad."

Mike put his arms around Jill, drawing her close to him. "Jill, take a nice long bath. I'm not hungry yet and it's going to take a while for the potatoes to bake. While you're in there, I'll take a look around the property and see what needs to be fixed. I'm hoping to help Pop out one weekend soon and if I have an idea of what might need to be done, we can come prepared. We have all weekend to be together, take a nice hot, long bath. Do you have a book with you or a magazine?"

"I have my text books, I could study for a while."

"Well, I don't know how relaxing that is but please, take as long as you want." Kissing her quickly, he released his hold on her, turned her around and slapped her butt in the direction of the bathroom.

An hour later, Jill emerged from her room in jeans and a t shirt and a towel wrapped around her head. Not seeing Mike anywhere around, she slipped her sneakers on and headed out the door. She found him on the roof looking for any loose shingles.

"Isn't it a little dangerous to be up there by yourself." She yelled to him.

Mike leaned over the edge and smiled "I knew you would come looking for me sooner or later. If I fell, at least I had a nurse here to help." He said as he climbed down the

"Student nurse, Major, one very relaxed, happy, student nurse. I want a tub like that."

"Liked it huh" Mike said while taking Jill into his arms and kissing her. He reached up and took the towel from Jill's hair releasing it down her back. "God Jill, you are beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"Mike, I'm a mess. I have no makeup on, my hair is wet and not brushed, I'm in an old pair of jeans and t shirt and" "and you couldn't look more beautiful to me if you just stepped out of the beauty parlor in a ball gown." Mike took possession of her lips then with a demanding, all consuming kiss. Jill sank into his arms. Coming to his sense, Mike slowly pulled away from the kiss but kept Jill wrapped in his arms. How was he going to make it through this weekend without trying to get her into bed? He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her.

"Mike, is everything okay?" Jill asked

"Yeah Jill, I'm just having a hard time keeping my libido in check." Mike admitted. "I don't want you to think I brought you here just to sleep with you. I didn't."

"I know Mike. It's okay, I understand. You have the same effect on me. Let's start dinner. That will at least keep us occupied for a little while."

"Good plan. I'll put the steaks on while you make the salad. Do you want to eat outside on the swing. I could pull the small table over or do you think it will be too cold."

"I think it would be perfect. A little cool air might help the both of us." Jill smiled, kissed Mike quickly and headed for the kitchen to prepare the steaks.

After the dinner was cleared and dishes were done, Mike and Jill were comfortable sitting on the couch in front of a fire. Jill was sitting with her back against the armrest and her legs across Mike's lap. A light weight blanket covering them.

Mike absently playing with Jill's fingers took a deep breath and spoke. "Jill, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Mike kept his eyes on their hands.

Jill took her free hand and raised Mike's chin to make him look directly into her eyes. "Mike nothing is personal when it comes to you. No secrets. Ask me anything that you want."

"Ummm, well," Mike stammered, "I was wondering if you were still a virgin." At seeing the look of surprise quickly cross Jill's face, he added, "it doesn't matter to me either way, it will just change the way I handle things."

"Mike, I will answer the question as long as you will be honest with me in the same category."

"I'm not a virgin." Mike stated earnestly

Jill laughing said, "I wasn't asking that, I never expected you to be where you are in your life. I meant that if we are having an open conversation about sex and such that that is what it's going to be an OPEN CONVERSATION." Jill stressed. "I'll answer every question you ask honestly if you will do the same. It cannot be a one-sided discussion."

Mike smiled and said, "I'm game if you are. All cards on the table. So, are you a virgin." Mike looked at Jill with more confidence that he had earlier.

"No, I gave away my virginity when I was 16. How about you?"

"I was 18, a senior in high school after prom."

"Prom season does always seem to play a part in losing one's virginity doesn't it." Jill laughed "I slept with my then boyfriend, the football quarterback, on his 17th birthday."

"Nice present."

"Well, maybe for him." Jill laughed. "It was his first time and things got a little messy fast."

Mike laughed at Jill. "Oh do tell."

"Well, we went out to dinner and then a drive in. Sean and I had been dating for about six months and he had been begging for months. So we are in the back of his dad's caddy with the windows all fogged up and he once again asked. He had tried many times before with me stopping him just shy of the goal line. I don't know what was different in my mind this time over the last time but I gave in. Nothing romantic and we both had most of our clothes still on. You know, my skirt pulled up, his pants around his knees, typical teenage stuff. Anyway, he was so excited that he barely pushed himself in when he lost control. The whole experience shocked him so he pulled away quickly. Well, let's just say, there was a lot of clean up needed."

Mike laughing said, "You considered that your first time? It doesn't seem like you got anything out of it."

"No, I didn't know if it really happened or not. Sean was so embarrassed that he avoided me for two weeks and then dumped me." Jill laughed, "not that I wanted to continue the relationship."

"Okay, you count that as your first time, I'm assuming it wasn't your last time."

"I dated through the rest of high school but no one that I was serious about so nothing until college. Then I met the quarterback of the football team that November. He was a senior."

"Is he the one that you had broken up with just before we met?"

"Yeah, about six month before we met. His name was Cleve. We were pretty serious for about 2 years but then he a little too possessive. I thought it best that we break up. I don't want someone to dictate who I can and cannot talk to."

Mike immediately grew concerned for Jill's safety. "Did he ever hurt you?" Anger evident on his face.

"No, it never escalated to that but I felt it might so I got myself out of the situation. He accused me of sleeping with his brother. They shared an apartment and I got out of school a little early and headed to his apartment instead of going home. His brother was home but he was at the store picking up stuff for dinner. I had been alone with the brother on many occasions so didn't think anything of it until he came home and made outlandish accusations. I left immediately and wouldn't respond. He came by my apartment the next day to apologize and I forgave him but when I saw the same kind of response when we were in a group setting and I was talking to a male friend, I knew I couldn't live like that anymore." Jill finished looking a little sad.

"Oh, Baby, I'm sorry you had to go through that but it did free you up to meet a handsome major on the steps of the hospital who swept you away." Mike smiled at Jill hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yes, it did. That was the luckiest day of my life." Jill leaned forward to kiss Mike. Mike wrapped his arms around her with his left hand sliding up her side under her t shirt. He had done this on other occasions but never continued his journey. When Jill wrapped her right hand in his hair deepening the kiss, Mike took this as a sign to push a little further and brought his hand up to the side of Jill's breast. Still meeting no resistance, he continued his journey and brought his fingers over her nipple. Jill arched into his hand and a small groan escaped her lips. She could feel his excitement where her legs made contact with his. Mike shifted his position on the couch removing himself from under Jill and laying her down on the couch, never losing contact with her mouth afraid of breaking the moment. After twenty minutes of heated kisses and caresses, Mike pulled back causing Jill to whimper at the loss of contact.

"Jill, I'm sorry, I need a few minutes again. The things you do to me. What you make me feel is so much greater than I have ever felt before." He said shifting their positions once again so he was lying flat on his back with Jill on her side between the back of the couch and his body, her left hand caressing his chest under his t shirt and her left leg thrown across his.

"It's okay Mike. We can go back to our interrupted conversation. I told you about my love life but you didn't tell me about yours. Tell me, Mike, what tramp stole your virginity." Jill said smiling up at Mike.

"She wasn't exactly a tramp and she didn't steal it, I willingly gave it away." Mike corrected her with a smile. "You really want to know?" When Jill nodded, Mike continued, "Okay, as I said, it was prom and I took the girl my parents had set me up with. I had just been dumped for the captain of the baseball team when my girlfriend found out I was going to the academy instead of Princeton. My mother thought it would be a disgrace that I not go to the prom. It just wasn't done so she called a friend of hers and made me take her daughter. 'Mary is a good girl, who has a great personality and comes from a good family. She'll be good for you, Michael.'" Mike laughed as her repeated his mother's words in a high society accent.

Jill laughed, "Good personality is the kiss of death."

"That's what I thought. I also thought that I was going to the air force academy a virgin. That would not have been good but what were my options. My girlfriend had promised me that if I didn't push her into anything that we would 'go all the way' after prom. I found out afterwards that she slept with the baseball captain on their second date." Mike shook his head. "Anyway, I go to pick up Mary at her house and was greatly surprised. She was short, blond, built and cute. I thought well, I won't be losing my virginity tonight but at least I'll make my ex jealous. We leave her parents house after the pictures and get into my car. We are barely out of the driveway when she pulls out a cigarette and asks if I have anything to drink. I didn't. She said that was okay because she knew a liquor store on the way to the venue. I went into the store for a six pack and when I returned to the car, she was nowhere to be found. A few minutes later she comes back to the car carrying a bag. I didn't think anything about it until we started driving again. She turns to me and says, sorry, I didn't think I would take that long but I couldn't decide between brands. I said brands of what. Condoms was her reply. She didn't know if I had any with me and she only had one. She thought she might need more than that for the night. Needless to say, we stopped at the point for a couple of beers and sex."

Jill was laughing at this point. "Oh Mike, did you tell her it was your first time. Obviously it wasn't hers."

"No, I thought I just had to keep my cool and go along with everything. I had better luck than Sean did with you but I will admit, it was a good thing she handed me the condoms. If she had put it on me, it would have been all over." Mike said laughingly but his face was many shades of crimson.

"So exactly how many condoms did you use that night?" Jill could hardly ask while laughing hysterically.

"We used 2 that night, she used 4," Mike joined Jill in her merriment.

"Oh no, she cheated on you at the prom."

"She decided she wanted to get my ex back so she had sex with her date too in the locker room. I found out two days later that she also had a quickie with a member of the band in his car during their break."

Jill was laughing so hard that she couldn't talk.

"So you think this is so funny, huh. Well then how's this?" Mike asked as he started to tickle her flipping her over to her back on the couch and sitting on top of her, pinning her arms under his legs.

"Mike stop, I can't breathe. Stop please this is torture. I can't take anymore. I'm sorry I laughed at you." Jill gasped between laughs and trying to catch her breath struggling against Mike's strong hold on her.

Mike taking great pleasure in the control he had over her didn't stop until he could tell she had had enough. Staying in same position, he leaned forward catching her lips in a searing kiss. He pulled back and brought both hands to her face gently tracing her features with his fingertips as if to memorize each detail. His hands continued their journey past her chin and down her slender neck to her collar bone, spreading his finger when they reached her breast, slowing down but continuing down to her waist. At this point, he stretched out his body and grasped Jill's hand in his bringing them above her head and attacking her mouth.

Jill groaned into Mike's mouth enjoying the control Mike had taken. She brought her left leg out from under him and wrapped it around his legs bringing his straining erection in contact with her which produced a loud moan from Mike. Breaking away from the kiss, Mike buried his head in Jill's neck finally freeing her hands. Jill immediately buried her left hand in Mike's hair and started rubbing his back with her right, while moving her head giving him better access to her neck. The couple enjoyed their exploration of new territory for another 30 minutes before Mike rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Jill turned to follow him but was stopped by Mike.

"Sorry, Babe, as much as I am enjoying this we have a long day tomorrow. I think it's time for sleep." Mike stated while trying to catch his breath and choosing his words carefully.

"Okay, I guess you're right." Jill said, disappointment evident in her voice. She got up and straightened her clothes.

Mike was immediately on his feet pulling Jill towards him in a tight hug. Jill immediately started to kiss his neck while wrapping her arms around him. "I'm just going to take a few minutes to make sure the fire is out and everything is locked down out here. I'll see you in the morning. We have reservations are the barn at 8:00 so we need to be on the road no later than 7:45. Do you want me to wake you?"

"If I'm not up by 6:45, please wake me. I probably won't sleep in. I never do."

"Jill, it's 11:40. You've been up for over 24 hours, you sure you don't want to try to sleep in. I can change the reservation for Saturday and we can hike tomorrow instead."

"No, I want to ride tomorrow. I love you, Mike. I'll be about 5 minutes in the bathroom and then it's all yours." Jill captured Mike's lips in a searing kiss.

Once they pulled away from each other, Mike said, "Goodnight, Babe, I love you. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her once more and finally released her from his tight hug.

Jill turned towards her bedroom, a small smile escaping her lips.

Mike went to the fire which had extinguished itself a while earlier. He prodded it to make sure there were not embers still simmering under the ash. He then turned to the doors and windows to make sure they were locked and shut off the lights heading to his bedroom knowing it would be a while before sleep would settle around him. Jill, he thought with a smile. She was in the next room. How he longed to go to her and beg to make love to her. He knew she wanted to. He could tell from her kisses and caresses, from the noises she made while he was kissing her. She enjoyed their little make out session as much as he did. Mike took out a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt and tapped on the bathroom door that led from his room into the bathroom. A cool shower might help he thought as he opened the door and entered the bathroom. He turned on the faucets and went to the sink to brush his teeth before stripping off his clothes. As he stepped under the cool water he shivered. His thoughts once again turned to Jill. Was she already in bed? Was she wearing a nightgown or pajamas? Did she fall asleep immediately or was she lying there thinking of him? When he realized that his thought were negating the cold shower he grabbed his facecloth and soap and made quick work of cleaning his body. God, what he wouldn't give to be in bed with Jill right now. Once he was clean and hair washed, he quickly dried off and put on his boxers and t shirt and turned to his bedroom stopping briefly to touch the door into Jill's room. He thought about forgetting everything he promised both Jill and himself about controlling himself this weekend. He knew she wouldn't turn him down. Shaking his head as if to rattle those ideas from his brain, he turned to his room opening the partially closed door while shutting off the bathroom light. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lights in his room and he smiled when he saw Jill sitting on his bed in a blue negligee.

"I hope you don't mind that I came in without knocking." She stood and approached him.

"Jill, are you sure? We don't have to if you have any reservations. I really didn't bring you here for this." Mike looked into her eyes while questioning her but he pulled her against him at the same time, his excitement obvious to her when their bodies connected.

"Mike, I brought this," pointing at the gown she wore, "I came to your room without being invited and waited for you. If I had any doubts, I had plenty of time to change my mind and leave. I didn't, I don't. I know you love me and I know I love you too. I want this, I just hope you want it too." Jill looked directly into Mike's eyes hoping to convey her confidence in this moment. How much she wanted him.

"Oh God, Babe, I do love you." Mike said before capturing Jill's lips and backing her towards his bed.


	4. Thanksgiving

**Wednesday, the night before Thanksgiving**

Mike was dropping Jill off at the hospital. He got out of the car to help Jill out. Once the door was shut, he pulled Jill against him and started kissing her.

"Mike, please don't start something that we obviously can't finish. I have to get into work."

"You have a couple of minutes. I just hate the fact that I won't be having dinner with you tomorrow. I have to go to the General's. He makes it mandatory for all single officers that are on duty. From what I've been told by Lieutenant Stevens, his family is very nice and everyone has a good time. His wife puts out a nice spread and his daughters are pretty and welcoming. I think that Stevens has a crush on Elizabeth, the younger daughter."

"Really, why do you say that?"

"The way he talks about how pretty and sweet she is. He told me to keep my hands off."

"Should I be worried?" Jill asked with a smile.

"Milady, you have nothing to worry about. No other woman exists in my world but you which is why I don't want to leave you alone tomorrow."

"I told you I won't be alone. I'm eating with family. I don't have to work tomorrow so I'll see you some time and that way I can make sure you have not fallen into Elizabeth's hands. I'll call you in the morning when I get to dad's house."

Mike drew her in for one last kiss. "I love you Jill."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

 **Thanksgiving morning**

Jill's father picked her up from the hospital.

"Morning princess, How are you today?" Bob Farrell greeted his daughter with a smile. Drawing her in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "You really need to start eating. You are too skinny."

"Dad, stop it. I do eat, probably too much. I am just so busy that I burn off a lot of calories throughout the day. You look great though, it's been too long since I've seen you."

"Well, that is not my fault, you are the one with the busy life. I'm assuming since I haven't seen you in over a month, you have a new boyfriend."

"Yes, there is a new man in my life and I'm sorry that I haven't seen you in forever but believe me it is mostly because of school and work."

"So, tell me about him."

"Daddy, can we talk about this later. I'm very tired and a little cranky." Jill asked knowing that the word 'Daddy' always got her her own way.

"Okay, Princess, you are off the hook for now but once you have had your nap and dinner is over, Amanda and I are going to grill you."

"Agreed." Jill smiled as she leaned back in her seat thinking of Mike.

 **Thanksgiving afternoon.**

Major Mike Danko approached the General's house with Lieutenant David Stevens and Captain Chris Davis. As much as he liked the General and his work friends, he really wished he could spend the day with Jill. Giving up the day off for their weekend getaway was well worth it and when they spoke this morning, she promised that he would see her later today, he still missed her. She was very excited to be seeing her family who she hadn't seen in months. He still didn't know much about Jill's family and would have liked to meet them. As much as she seemed to love her father, she had told Mike almost nothing about him.

The General's wife Maggie opened the door and welcomed the gentlemen. "Come in, come in. Captain Davis, it's nice to see you, we missed you at Easter and Lieutenant Stevens it's always a pleasure." Maggie said while she hugged both officers. Noticing Mike behind the others, she offered her hand and said, "You must be Major Danko. I'm the General's wife Maggie. My husband has said such nice things about you. It's so good to finally meet you."

"Thank you Ma'am, it's nice to meet you too. Thank you for opening your home to me on such a family day." Mike smiled.

"I really wish we could do it for all of the soldiers who had to stay on base but it's just not feasible. I did oversee the preparations for their dinner though so at least it will be edible." Maggie said while ushering the men into the parlor where the General was holding court with the other three officers also invited. "I believe you all know each other." Turning to Mike, she added, "you'll meet our daughters soon Major, they are just helping our cook in the kitchen. Speaking of which, I really should get back in there before they start a food fight which they have been known to do. Please help yourself to a drink or appetizer. The bar is over there."

Mike and David headed for the bar while Chris headed towards the other officers. David poured them all a beer and said, "I usually start off with a beer. The General doesn't like to drink alone but he will be drinking Kentucky whisky and will insist that we join him in one after dinner."

"Dave, what do I call the General's wife? She introduced herself as Maggie but I just don't feel comfortable with that and what about their daughters?"

"Maggie insists that everyone call her Maggie and the same with the girls, though the General prefers that we address his youngest daughter as Elizabeth, I usually call her Liz or Lizzie."

"And he's okay with that?"

"No but he does put up with it. I've known her for what seems like forever. I've been on a few different bases with them. I'm almost like family and with any luck, someday will be." )

"There you are, finally, I've been waiting for the two of you." The General turned to face his daughters who entered the room from the kitchen

"Sorry, Dad, you know how we are when we get together. Lizzie won't shut up."

"I want to introduce you to Major Mike Danko."

Mike turned around at the sound of his name and plastered a smile on his face. His breath caught in his throat. Jill stood before him

"Major, these are my daughters Amanda and Elizabeth."

Jill approached first and took his hand. "It's nice to see you, Major."

Dumbfounded Mike shook Jill's hand and then smiled when he took Amanda's hand. "It's nice to meet you." Amanda noticed the look between Mike and Lizzie and wondered what was going on. Lizzie told her that she had a new boyfriend but the chemistry between the two was unmistakable. "It's nice to meet you too Major. Dad has said many nice things about you."

Dave walked up to Jill and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Lizzie, it's nice to see you again."

"David, it's always nice to see you." Jill stated while trying to put a little distance between them.

"Amanda and Elizabeth, you haven't said hello yet to the rest of our guests."

"Sorry, Dad, didn't mean to be rude, just helping cook in the kitchen." Jill said while greeting the rest of their company.

Mike turned to Dave, "Where's the men's room."

"You okay, Mike, you seem white as a ghost."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little hot. I want to splash some cold water on my face. So where is the restroom."

"The one we usually use is at the top of the stair, first door on the right."

"Thanks," Mike started toward the stairs.

Jill noticed and waited a few minutes before excusing herself and heading to the back stairs in the kitchen.

Mike had just left the bathroom when Jill approached.

"Mike, I'm sorry, I tried to tell you the other night but then you distracted me."

Mike turned to Jill and couldn't believe how angry he was. "Jill you had plenty of time to tell me that you were the General's daughter. Do you know how hard it was to act like I didn't know you just now?"

Jill reached out to touch Mike's arm but he pulled back.

"Mike, I really am sorry. When I first met you, I didn't want you to dismiss me because I was the General's daughter. It has happened before. I suddenly get treated differently. I was planning on telling you after we began to get closer once you knew me and wouldn't judge me by my father. When you asked me to go away with you, I decided to wait until we got back home. I knew I was going to sleep with you during our weekend and didn't want you to pull back. I figured once we got past that, it would be alright. Since then, I have tried to tell you a couple of time but we always seemed to get distracted. If you think about it, since we got back from the cabin, we haven't done much talking unless it's over the phone and I didn't think it was appropriate to tell you my father was your boss during a phone conversation."

"Okay, I understand your reasoning for not telling me originally and you are probably right that I would have treated you differently if I had known but after the cabin, Jill, there has been plenty of time for you to tell me. Instead, I get introduced to you at your father's house in front of everyone. Speaking of which, why does everyone here call you Elizabeth but you go by Jill?"

"My name is Elizabeth Jillian. Dad wanted Elizabeth but mom always called me Jill. Since I spent so much of my growing up years with mom's family, I got used to Jill, I prefer it but Dad refuses to use it. I think it reminds him of mom. The only people that call me Elizabeth are friends and family of my father's. Even Amanda calls me Jill when not in front of dad. Mike, I truly am sorry. I did try to tell you several times but kept getting interrupted. Last night when you drove me to work, I chickened out. I didn't want to fight with you before going to work. Please forgive me." Jill said as she reached out once again to touch Mike's arm. This time he didn't pull away.

"Well, we can't fight here so how do you plan on playing this out." Mike replied reaching for Jill's hand on his arm. He suddenly felt the need for contact, his anger waning a little.

"While everyone is here, we keep things status quo pretending that we just met. Once everyone leaves I would like you to stick around so we can tell Daddy together."

"Jill, I'm not sure that's a good idea. Maybe you should tell your father alone. I'll head to my place and come back when you call. After you are finished here, I'll drive you home and we can then talk."

"Does that mean you are going to dump me? If so, I would rather get it over with now." Jill asked, removing her hand from Mike's and crossing her arms while looking down. She didn't want Mike to see the sudden tears in her eyes.

"Jill, look at me." When she didn't look up, Mike moved closer and put his right hand under her chin lifting her head to make her look him in the eyes. "Baby, why does it have to be all or nothing with you. Yes, I'm mad but I'll get over it. I've already told you that I love you and I don't say that lightly. I love you Jill and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jill unfolded her arms and wrapped them around Mike's neck drawing him towards her for a kiss. Mike pulled her close to him and deepened the kiss.

Jill pulled back and looked into Mike's eyes. "Mike, I'm sorry. This is the only secret I've kept from you and my reasons were probably stupid but in my mind they were big. I love you too and want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jill pulled Mike towards her once again to kiss him.

"Lizzie, Dad is looking for you. Oh" Amanda said as she caught Jill in Mike's arms. "Well, well, well this explains a lot.

Mike and Jill jumped apart when they heard Amanda but not quick enough.

"Amanda, you know how I've been talking about the amazing man in my life, well, this is him."

"Well, I would hope so. I wouldn't want you to be making out with someone you just met. It's nice to meet you Mike. From what Lizzie has told me, you have made her very happy." Turning towards Jill, Amanda added "I take it Dad doesn't know."

"Ummm, no, not yet anyway. I'm planning on telling him after everyone leaves. Mike didn't know either until just now."

"Lizzie, you're kidding me right? You never told your new boyfriend that your father is his boss. Are you insane?"

"Yes, I guess I am. We should get downstairs before dad sends out another search party. I'll go down the back stairs in a few minutes. Tell daddy I was lying down for a few minutes. He'll believe that since I worked all night and didn't get much rest this morning."

"Okay but don't wait too long. Come on Mike, I'll walk you back into the lion's cage, sorry, I meant dad's parlor." Amanda said smiling.

Back in the parlor the General was once again holding court telling his war stories. He looked up spotting Mike and Amanda entering.

"Major, I thought you snuck out on us. Did you get lost?" General Farrell asked.

"I found him upstairs looking at the framed photos in the hallway. The one of Lizzie and Mom on horses had him captivated. Lizzie is lying down for a few minutes. She has a slight headache from lack of sleep. She sends her apologies."

"So Major, what had you captivated in the picture? Do you love horses or was it how much Elizabeth looks like her mother?" The General asked.

Mike had noticed the picture but really hadn't looked at it. "Well, I do love horses General, I ride whenever I have the chance but yes, it was the resemblance that caught my attention. Your wife was beautiful."

"Yes, Annie was beautiful, as are both of her daughters." The General spoke with a wistfulness in his voice. "Lucky for all of us Maggie came along. Lucky for me, she is just as beautiful as Annie."

Maggie wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed his cheek not caring who was in the room. "No I was the lucky one to get a wonderful husband and two beautiful souls who were willing to open themselves up to a very lonely lady who needed them as much as they needed her. Okay enough sad things, dinner is just about ready, why don't we make our way into the dining room and I'll go get our lazy daughter out of bed."

"Lazy, Lizzie! That child never stops." The General yelled after his wife while leading the way into the dining room.

When Jill and Maggie entered the dining room there were two open chairs, one on the right of the General and one between Mike and David. _Wow this is going to be uncomfortable_ , Jill thought. _It's going to be hard to sit that close to Mike and not touch him and how do I keep Dave from monopolizing my conversation. Oh well, it's your own fault Jill, if you had just told your father and Mike then it would be so much easier._

Jill smiled as Dave rose to pull out her chair. She could see Mike tense as he stopped himself from helping Jill. "Thank you David, always the gentleman." Jill smiled at David but tensed as he dragged his hand across her back.

"Always for you, Lizzie." David whispered in her ear.

'Oh great, just what I need to sit here all day watching my friend hit on my girlfriend, this is going to be fun.' Mike thought. He discreetly reached under the table to gentle stroke Jill's thigh to let her know that they would be okay. She turned and flashed him a smile and then quickly said, "Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Dad, who is saying grace this year?"

Dinner was more enjoyable than Mike had thought it would be. The General was relaxed making everyone around him relax. He liked seeing Jill interact with her family. Dave kept trying to monopolize Jill. She was polite to him and briefly engaged in conversation but kept conversing with everyone at the table.

Amanda, sitting on Mike's right leaned over and said. "So Major, tell me a little about yourself."

Mike smiled at her. "What would you like to know?"

General Farrell, hearing Amanda questioning Mike decided to join in. "Yes, Major, for as long as you have been on the base, I haven't seen you at the officer's club or rec hall. I like to get to know everyone in my command. Where did you grow up?"

"Well, General, I was born in New York but was raised in Santa Barbara until I went to the Academy."

"So is that where you spend so much of your off duty time since you never seem to be on base. Visiting family and friends."

"No, General, actually I have only seen my parents once since I've been here."

"Mike has a girlfriend off base sir. That's where he spends most of his time." Dave spoke up.

Jill was taking a drink of wine when Dave spoke and choked.

"Liz, are you okay." Maggie asked as Dave started to pat Jill on the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine (cough), it just went down (cough) the wrong way."

Amanda started to giggle. "Leave it to Lizzie to choke. So Mike, you have a girlfriend off base. If Dad and Maggie had known that, they would have invited her. You wouldn't want to leave her alone on Thanksgiving." Amanda smiled at Mike.

"I'll see her later today, she's with her family." Mike answered. 'So Amanda is just as bad as Jill' he thought.

"Have you known her long?" Maggie asked.

Mike was beginning to feel like he was in the hot seat. "Ahh, no we met my first week back."

"Maggie, dinner is delicious. Did you do something new with the stuffing this year?" Jill asked trying to get off the subject of Mike's girlfriend.

"No, it's the same as always Elizabeth, but thank you, it did turn out well." Maggie beamed.

Mike reached under the table and squeezed Jill's thigh.

During the rest of dinner the conversation turned to college football and current affairs.

When dinner was over, General Farrell stood up and asked the men to join him in the parlor to watch the college football games. The women were left to clean the table and bring out desserts. Once everyone was gone from the dining room, Amanda pounced on Jill.

"Okay Lizzie, spill."

"Spill what?" Maggie asked.

"Amanda" Jill grunted at her sister. "not now."

"Elizabeth Jillian, what are you hiding from your father." Maggie put on her best mother voice trying hard not to laugh.

"Maggie, nothing really. I'm planning on telling everything after everyone leaves."

"Spill it, Lizzie." Maggie pushed.

"Okay, as long as you promise not to say anything until after everyone leaves. I'm planning on telling Daddy then."

"Elizabeth, you are not pregnant are you? It would devastate your father."

"No Maggie, it's not bad just something that I neglected to tell everyone before today."

"Okay, I promise not to say a word until you have time to talk to your father but if you leave here today without telling him, I will come clean. So spill." Maggie stared at Jill

"Well, you know how I told you about my new boyfriend?"

"Yeah, the way you were talking it sounded like you have fallen hard for this guy. So, if you are not pregnant, well else could it be that you are so afraid of telling your father."

Amanda started laughing. "Mystery boyfriend is here today."

"Lizzie, please tell me that you are not dating David. He's a nice guy but I don't think I could stand him as a son in law."

"Nope, Maggie, not David." Amanda answered enjoying Jill discomfort.

"Okay then who?"

"Mike, I'm dating Mike." Frustrated Jill finally said just as her father walked in the kitchen.

"What!" The General yelled, as the women all turned to look at him.

"Daddy!" Jill exclaimed.

"Why am I finding this out now? Don't you think you should have told me this before today? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"No Daddy, I haven't seen you since I met Mike and wanted to tell you in person."

"Not only didn't she tell you that she was dating Mike but she didn't tell Mike that she was the General daughter either." Amanda added fuel to the fire.

"Elizabeth!" Both Maggie and Bob exclaimed.

"Can we please wait until after our company leaves to discuss this." Jill pleaded.

"You are right, we do have company but, Young Lady, you are not getting out of this easily. We will have a long discussion after everyone leaves." Bob reached for his daughter pulling her into a hug. "Well, at least you have good taste."

"Thank you Daddy. I know I have a lot of explaining to do but I do want you to know, my keeping it from you was all me. Mike had nothing to do with it. Please don't take it out on him."

"How could he have anything to do with it if he didn't know? Elizabeth, I can't believe you thought you could show up here today and not tell me beforehand. What goes through that crazy head of yours."

"That's funny, Mike says the same thing all the time." Jill laughed. "Daddy, go back to your guests and I promise that I will tell you everything when everyone leaves." Turning to Amanda and Maggie, she continued "Let's get things clean so we can serve dessert."

After Bob returned to his Parlor, Maggie cornered Jill. "Now that 'Daddy' isn't here, I want the whole story, Missy."

"Okay, let's clean off the dining room table first and then I will fill you both in. That way we can work while I talk."

The women made quick work of the dining room in silence and started wrapping up the leftovers and washing dishes.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Everything Lizzie. Start at the beginning."

"Well, I met Mike the first Thursday in October. I was leaving work and heading to school and literally knocked him down." Jill started.

Maggie and Amanda listened without questions until Jill finished "So last night, Mike dropped me off at work and I chickened out telling him."

"So the weekend of your birthday, did Mike take you away?" Maggie asked

"Yes, but please don't tell Daddy. Mike didn't know it was my birthday, he was just trying to-"

"I know what he was trying to do." Maggie stopped Jill midsentence. "and no I won't tell your Dad that. He does not need to know that his daughter is having sex. Amanda is married and pregnant and he still believes she's a virgin. He would never accept his baby is having sex." Maggie laughed.

"Maggie, Mike didn't take me away to try to sleep with me. His grandparents have a 2 bedroom cabin on a lake. We went there to get better acquainted. I have a roommate and he couldn't exactly take me to his place."

"I'm sure you got better acquainted and fast Jill." Amanda laughed as Jill blushed.

"Amanda, please don't make this worse than it already is. Mike really is a great guy. He had every intention of spending the weekend in separate bedrooms. I'm the one who made the first move."

"Lizzie, please don't tell your father that." Maggie asked.

"Oh God no. He would get Mike transferred to Nam."

Maggie and Amanda laughed as Jill collapsed in a chair.

"Okay, Ladies, dessert can be served and then we can send the rest of the crowd away and watch Lizzie squirm. I'll let the men know, Lizzie can you make a fresh pot of coffee."

"Sure Maggie. I'll bring it out when it's done."

Maggie and Amanda walked through the dining room into the parlor.

"Gentlemen, desserts are in the dining room. Coffee will be ready shortly. Feel free to help yourself. Mike, do you mind helping me with something in the kitchen."

"Maggie." Bob piped up.

"Oh hush, I need help with something. I'm sure the Major won't mind working off his dinner a little."

Maggie wrapped her hand around Mike's arm. "Thank you, Mike. I just can't reach something on one of the top shelves."

When they got into the kitchen, Maggie turned to Mike and said "The cat is out of the bag Mike. Lizzie spilled the beans after dinner. I figured you might need a moment to talk. I'll be upstairs and I'm sure Amanda won't let anyone else in the kitchen."

Jill had her back to the door and didn't turn around when Maggie and Mike entered the kitchen. Once Maggie was up the stairs, Mike approached Jill and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hey, you okay?" He whispered into her ear.

She leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes spilling the tears that had gathered. Her emotions were all over the place along with lack of sleep. Having Mike wrapped around her was just too much.

"I love you, Mike. I'm sorry about today."

"Jill, other than being a little shocked, I got to spend my day with you. I had a good day. It would have been a little nicer if I could have touched you once in a while or not had to watch Stevens making a pass at you but all in all, I had a great day." Mike spoke softly and then turned Jill around and hugged her close. "I love you, Baby, nothing is ever going to change that."

"I love you too, Mike." Jill pulled back and gently kissed Mike. Mike deepened the kiss wanting to show Jill that everything was going to be alright between them. After a few minutes, Mike remembered where they were and pulled back from their embrace. "So now you just have to tell your father then."

"No, Daddy walked into the kitchen when we were talking. He knows. He seemed to take it well, except for the fact that I hadn't told him before today. He is waiting until after everyone else leaves before he talks to me about it. I told him it was all my fault. That you didn't know either."

"Well, that's good. So since your father knows already, do you want me to stick around or should I leave and pick you up later?"

"I would love for you to stay but let's play it by ear. Daddy might want something else. Coffee's done. We should get back out there."

"One more kiss for good luck." Mike smiled as he leaned in to give Jill a quick kiss. "I love you." He whispered.

Jill picked up the coffee and heading for the dining room. Dave seeing Jill enter the room walked towards her. "Hey, are you avoiding me?"

"No, David, why would I avoid you? I've been busy helping Maggie."

"Can we maybe go somewhere more private to talk?" David asked as he reached out for Jill's hand.

"Um sure, let's head out to the front porch." Jill said as she removed her hand and took a quick look at Mike who did not look happy.

After walking through the front door, David with his hand on Jill's lower back led her to the side away from all windows. Moving closer to her, he said "Lizzie, I've known you forever and have liked you since I met you. I know that you broke up with Cleve a while ago. I was hoping that maybe we could go out sometime." He moved even closer and pressed his lips to Jill's.

Jill immediately pushed him away. "David, please don't do that again. Because we have been friends for a long time, I will forget this ever happened. You should have at least let me answer you before you kissed me."

"Oh come on, Liz, don't play the sweet little virgin with me. I know better than that."

"I'm not playing anything, David but I don't go around kissing just anybody nor do I allow just anyone, friend or not, to kiss me. If you had let me respond to your question, I would have told you that I have been seeing someone since October."

"Okay, I was wrong to just kiss you but since you have just started dating him, you must not be serious yet, you must be dating more than one person."

"Sorry, David but it is serious and I never date more than one person at a time." Jill told David while looking him straight in the eye hoping he would get just how serious she was.

"Well, sorry then. I hope that I haven't upset you."

"All is forgiven, just don't let it happen again."

Jill walked away from David and entered the house. Mike was 'casually' standing in the doorway connecting the parlor to the front hall. He quickly turned to see Jill walk in. She flashed him a big smile and dragged her hand across his back as she entered the parlor.

"Daddy," Jill said as she put her arm around her father.

"Oh no, what is it that you want now. I only get called Daddy when you want something." Bob laughed as he wrapped his arm around Jill's waist and drew her into his side as the room started to laugh.

"Daddy, you know that's not true. I just wanted to say how much I love you."

"Uh oh Bob, she wants money and a lot of it." Maggie laughed.

"Well, my tuition bill is due soon and I could use a new wardrobe but really I was just wanted a hug." Again the room erupted in laughter but this time Jill joined in.

The rest of the day was relaxing. About 7:00, the officers started to take their leave. David approached Mike who was talking to Bob and Maggie. "Hey, Mike, I'm heading out, are you almost ready."

As Mike went to reply, Bob said, "Go on David, I need to speak to Mike about something. It was nice seeing you, thank you for coming."

"General, Maggie, thank you for your hospitality as always, I had a wonderful time." David said. He then turned and kissed both Amanda and Jill on the cheeks and bid them well.

Maggie walked all the men to the door leaving just family and Mike.

Maggie turned to Amanda and said "Amanda, will you help me put the desserts away and maybe make some sandwiches. I'm sure everyone would like a quick bite."

"No way, Maggie, I'm not missing this one. It's not often that Lizzie's in trouble." Amanda relaxed further into the coach.

"Amanda," Bob said in his meanest father voice, "Maggie asked for your help. You will help her."

Amanda got up and stuck her tongue out at Jill. "She screws up and I get yelled at. Not fair." As Amanda left the room to follow Maggie, the three of them laughed.

Bob sat down in the chair facing the couch that Mike and Jill had sat down in once Amanda left.

"Okay, young lady," Bob turned his attention to Jill, again using his best mean dad voice. "You have some explaining to do."

"But Daddy," Jill started.

"No way, you are not daddy-ing your way out of this, Lizzie."

Mike was amused at the whole interaction with the family. He could easily see himself becoming a part of this. He liked Maggie and Amanda and had a great respect for the General both personally and professionally.

"Okay, I was stupid, is that what you needed to hear? I should have come clean a month ago but I haven't seen you."

"Whose fault is that Elizabeth? Maggie and I have both called you to get together since we missed your birthday last month but you have told us both you were busy. We could have met for dinner."

"I've been dealing with both school and work. I also have homework and need to sleep," Jill said lowering her voice, "and truthfully, I wanted to know how I felt about Mike before I spoke to you." At hearing Jill say this, Mike sat up a little straighter. He thought she held felt something for him right from the start. Did she have doubts.

"So how do you feel about Mike?"

"Daddy, that personal."

"Yes, it is but you brought it up."

Turning to look at Mike, she said "I am in love with Mike. I think I fell in love with him the moment I met him."

Seeing his daughter look at Mike, Bob knew that she was speaking the truth and the way Mike looked back a Jill, he knew Mike felt the same.

Mike reached out and took Jill's hand. Turning back to the General he said "General, I'm sorry if this is a problem for you but I am totally in love with Jill and have been pretty much since the day I met her. Her reasons for not telling either of us were a little foolish but they were valid to Jill."

"Mike, relax, Lizzie has always had an odd way at looking at things. I'm sure she thought her reasons were valid though, young lady, a little chicken. I can see that you both love each other and I have met all of Elizabeth's boyfriends. At least this time she picked the cream of the crop. Welcome to the family." The General got to his feet and extended his hand to Mike who immediately jumped to his feet when the General got up.

"Thank you, General, it's truly a pleasure to be a part of Jill's life." Mike said shaking the General's hand.

"Lizzie, please be smarter from now on. I love you" Bob leaned down to kiss his daughter. "I'll go see about the sandwiches, why don't the two of you join us in the dining room when you are ready."

"Thank you Daddy," Jill said after her father. She then stood up and wrapped her arms around Mike. "See, it all turned out fine. I knew it would."

"Jill, do you have any clue how hard today was for me." Mike asked. "We've talked about the fact that I like to be able to hold your hand, wrap my arms around you, kiss you. I spent all day long wanting to touch you and not be able to. It was torture, especially watching Dave hit on you. That is what he did when you went outside with him, right."

"Mike, I'm sorry. I can't say it enough. I screwed up. Yes, it would have been easier if I had told everyone sometime over the last month but once we got serious and I would have told daddy about us, life got crazy. Between your schedule and mine, we hardly have time for us. If dad didn't like us together he could have made it impossible for me to see you."

"Did you really think that your father wouldn't approve of me?" Mike asked a little surprised.

"Well, you are a little older and daddy never wanted me to date someone in his command. He would tell me that they were only after one thing and I wasn't the one to give it to them."

Hearing this, Mike burst out laughing. "You think it's funny but he started saying that when I didn't know what that one thing was. Thank God Maggie handled that conversation."

Mike really started to laugh then. He tightened his arms around Jill's waist and leaned in for a quick kiss. Jill wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and deepened the kiss by letting her tongue dance across Mike's lips. The kiss quickly turned heated until they heard Maggie clear her throat. They jumped apart then. "So we are almost finished eating the sandwiches we made. If either of you are looking for something to eat, I would suggest eating now and continuing this later at Lizzie's place."

Mike and Jill joined her family at the dining room table and ate, laughing and enjoying their company.

Jill opened the door to her apartment. As Mike closed the door, Jill attacked. She started kissing his neck while removing his tie. Mike stopped her hands and pulled away. "Jill, we really need to talk about today."

"I thought that we were past all of that."

"Not even close. I need to know that you are not hiding anything from me especially something as big as your father being my boss. I know what your reasons were but there have been many conversations between us talking about our families but you have always seemed to brush right by your parents and only talk about Amanda. I thought that you didn't like your father or that you didn't want to talk about him because of your mother's death. I didn't even know you had a stepmother. Jill, I want to commit my life to you, to be with you forever but I can't do that if I can't trust that you will tell me everything."

"Mike, I'm sorry. I can't say anything more than that except from this point on my life is an open book to you. The only secrets I will keep are what I bought you for Christmas or your birthday. I love you." Jill reached for Mike's tie again, this time pulling him closer to her for a kiss.

"Speaking of birthdays… your father said something earlier about missing your birthday last month. Did I miss your birthday too?"

"You can't miss what you don't know about." Jill said cryptically.

"Jill, stop it. Honesty remember, open book." Mike said getting a little frustrated.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Yes, you missed my birthday but only because you didn't know about it."

"When was it?"

"The Friday we were at the cabin. So you really didn't miss it. We spent the day together and it was the best birthday I have ever spent."

"If I had known I would have had a gift, did something special. Jill, I'm sorry." Mike said feeling bad that he had not known.

"Mike, think about that day. It _was_ special. My birthday started at midnight which is also the exact time we started making love for the first time. I got to wake up in your arms, we made love again. You made me breakfast, we went horseback riding, had a picnic, did a little hiking, dressed for dinner, went dancing and finished the night by making love again. The perfect birthday if you ask me." Jill said while wrapping her arms around Mike. "It's actually better that you didn't know. Now I know that you did all of that because I'm special to you not because you felt you had to because it was a 'special occasion'."

"You are very special to me Jill. I love you." Mike captured her lips in a heated kiss.

"Come on Major, I'm tired, let's go to bed." Jill said while grabbing Mike's tie pulling him towards the bedroom.

"Jill, I can't stay tonight. I have to be on duty tomorrow at 7:00." Mike said while pulling out of Jill's grasp.

"Mike, you've stayed here before and got to work on time. What's wrong with tonight? My roommate is gone until tomorrow. We have the whole apartment to ourselves."

"You know they check me in and out when I enter the base."

"Yeah, they have always done that." Jill said, then realized where he was going with this. "My father gets those reports doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does." Mike replied sheepishly.

"Mike, you do realize that he can look back at all the old reports and see how many nights you didn't make it back to base? He will realize that the weekend you took off is the same weekend as my birthday. Dad didn't get to be General by not thinking things through." Jill said getting a little aggravated.

"I know, Jill, but he knows I took you home. He will be looking."

"So you aren't going to stay here anymore? I can't stay on base with you that would be worse."

"We will work something out, just not tonight." Mike said as he put his arms around her.

Jill leaned into Mike's embrace wrapping her arms around him. "Can you stay for a little while at least? I know we spent the day together but we really didn't have time to ourselves."

"Yeah, I guess an hour wouldn't hurt. The General probably thinks we have a lot to talk about." Mike conceded.

"Good," Jill said pulling Mike's tie leading him into her bedroom.

"Jill, I don't think this is a good idea." Mike said while allowing Jill to guide him into the bedroom.

"Really, cause I think it's the best idea I've had all day." Jill said smiling.


	5. Christmas

Mike and Jill were snuggling on the couch the first Friday in December watching one of the many Christmas specials. "So what are your plans for Christmas." Mike asked

"I usually spend Christmas Eve with friends but spend the night at Dad and Maggie's. Christmas morning, Dad likes us all to eat breakfast with the men who didn't get to go home then we head back to their house and open presents. The officers come to dinner like they did on Thanksgiving. Amanda and Paul spend Christmas night at Dad's so I usually hang around too and we will heat up leftovers. You are more than welcome to any or all of the events."

"Well, I was wondering if you would come to meet my parents on Christmas Eve. Both sets of grandparents along with my siblings, spouses, nieces and nephew will be there. They all spend the night. We have a formal dinner at 7:00, open presents at 9:00 and then at 11:00 head to midnight Mass. After Mass, we could either spend the night at my parents or I can drive us back to base. I won't eat breakfast with you but will be more than happy to spend the rest of the day with your family."

"Mike, I would like to meet your family but do you think Christmas Eve is the best time to do that? I would feel like I was intruding."

"And Thanksgiving I wasn't intruding?"

"No, that was different, I didn't invite you as my boyfriend but dad invited you as an officer."

"Jill, my family will love you. Grams and Pop are dying to meet you. They ask all the time about you. Bill and Carol are flying in from New York with Billy and Charlotte. My grandparents are coming in from Florida where they winter now. Joyce and Ken are bringing the twins whom I haven't even met yet. Everyone will be together, it will be the perfect time."

"I think I can survive dinner and even the presents part but I've never been to Mass before."

"Never?"

"No, well, not that I can remember. Mom was raised Catholic and dad allowed us to be Baptized but once mom died, dad got angry with God and never brought up religion again."

"Jill, Mass is easy and Midnight Mass is beautiful. You sit, stand and kneel when everyone else does. Not everyone says the prayers though you can follow along in the mistlette. It would mean a lot to me if you would come." Mike lowered his lips to Jill's.

"Mike, I would love to spend Christmas Eve with your family. I don't like the idea of spending the night so if you don't mind driving me to Dad's after Mass or I can see if I can borrow Maggie's car for the night and drive myself home, I will meet your family."

"No, I don't have to spend the night, I'll drive you home. Thank you for agreeing to this. I really want you to meet my family Jill." Mike said once again kissing Jill and the rest of the night was lost.

 **Christmas Eve – 4:00**

"Hey Jill, are you almost ready? I want to be on the road soon." Mike said while once again checking his watch.

"You said be ready at 4:00, it's now 4:01, I don't call it late." Jill said while entering her living room carrying a suitcase.

Mike turned to look at her and his breath caught in his throat. He had never seen her look so beautiful. She was in an emerald green satin dress that had a scoop neck, slim fitted bodice that flared at her hips to a full skirt that stopped around mid calf, long sleeves with white gloves. The matching shoes had a three inch heal making her almost as tall as Mike. On her neck was a set of matching pearls. Her hair laid straight down her back and she wore almost no makeup.

"Oh God, Jill, you are beautiful." Mike said as he pulled her against him. Mike passionately kissed Jill not stopping until her need to breathe became apparent.

"I love you, Mike." Jill said while looking Mike directly in the eyes.

"I love you too, Jill." Mike said dropping to one knee in front of her. "I was going to wait until New Year's Eve but I want to introduce you to my family as my fiancée. Elizabeth Jillian Farrell, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Mike looked at Jill hoping that he didn't propose too soon.

Jill stunned from his proposal stood looking at him not realizing how much time had passed.

"Jill, please answer me." Mike pleaded.

"Mike, sorry, I'm in shock, I wasn't expecting this."

"Jill, I'm sorry that I'm rushing this, we can forget this happened and continue on in our relationship as if this never happened?" Mike stood pulling Jill into his arms wanting as much contact with her as possible.

"Mike, no, sorry wasn't meant as a no, I meant it sorry it took me so long to answer. Yes, I'll marry you! I can't believe you are asking me. You have just made this the best Christmas I've had since I believed in Santa Claus." Jill pulled Mike's head down to hers and kissed him. "I love you."

"Oh God, Jill, you scared me. I love you so much. Saying yes has made me the happiest I've ever been." Mike said once they broke the kiss. Reaching his hand into his pocket he produced a black velvet ring box. "For you, Milady."

Jill took the box from Mike's hand and slowly opened it. "Oh Mike, it's beautiful." Jill said as she gazed at the ¾ caret diamond set in a six prong gold setting.

"No Jill, the diamond pales in comparison to you." Mike said while removing the ring and slipping it on to Jill's finger and then pulling her to him once again.

Kissing her lips and then trailing kisses down her jaw until he reached her ear. Mike whispered into her ear. "I love you and I cannot wait to begin our lives together."

"I love you too, Mike. Sorry to break this up but we really need to get going. I don't want to be late for your parents. I'm nervous enough without them hating me for making you late."

"Don't worry Jill, they will love you." Mike reached for her wrap and placed it on her shoulders and then picked up her suitcase. Jill reached for the two shopping bags by the door.

"What are those for?"

"Well, I have a gift for your parents and the rest are for my father's house. I already dropped off gifts earlier this week but I had a few that hadn't been wrapped."

"You didn't need to get my parents anything."

"Mike, I couldn't possible go there empty handed."

The 90 minute drive to Mike's parents' house when by fast with Jill gazing at her ring and Mike gazing at her. About 10 minutes before they got to the house, Mike said, "Jill, I should probably warn you. Do you remember during our first date, I explained that my parents aren't big on public displays. They frown on it for their children too. If I don't hold your hand and wrap my arms around you, I don't want you to think there is anything wrong."

"It's okay Mike, after Thanksgiving, I owe you one uncomfortable dinner." Jill reached over to hold Mike's hand.

"I love you Jill."

Jill couldn't believe her eyes when they pulled up the drive way to the mansion that Mike grew up in. "Mike, you didn't tell me that lived the high life growing up. I'm not sure I can do this."

"Jill, you'll be fine. You have great manners, you're polite and well educated. That's all that really matters to my parents. Grams will take you under her wing and make you feel comfortable." Mike got out of the car and went to Jill's side to open her door. He held out his hand to help Jill from the car. Jill opened the back seat to retrieve the present she had bought for Mike's parents while Mike opened the trunk to grab the gifts for his family that were stashed in there.

As they approached the door an older woman opened it enthusiastically, "Michael, you're here. This must be Jill, oh dear, I've heard so much about you and couldn't wait to meet you." Mike's grandmother pulled Jill in for a hug. "I'm Grams, please call me that since you will be family someday I'm sure."

"Hi Grams, you look wonderful as usual." Mike said as he bent down to give Grams a kiss on the cheek. "How's the family getting along tonight?"

"Well, William and Catherine are as welcoming as ever, Bill and Carol are trying to control Billy and Charlotte is whining. Your charming sister and her obnoxious husband are trying to weasel their way into your grandparents hearts and pocketbooks with the twins and Pop is sitting back and enjoying it all." Grams said with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

Mike laughed at his grandmother. "So business as usual, I see."

"Yes, but we are all dying to meet your girl." Turning to Jill as she took her arm, she added "Just stay by Mike or me, we'll take care of you my dear."

Jill smiled at the older woman, "Thank you, Grams."

"5:45, on time as usual Michael, I see." Mr. Danko said as he approached his son extending his hand.

"Father, it's nice to see you. You're looking well. Mother." Mike said bending over the kiss the cheek of the woman sitting on the chair to his father's left.

"Michael darling, it's so nice to see you. It's been too long." Mrs. Danko said while standing.

"Mother, Father, I would like to introduce you to Jill Farrell. Jill, these are my parents, William and Catherine Danko."

Jill, it's very nice to meet you. Michael has said many nice things about you." Mrs. Danko extended her hand towards Jill.

"Thank you, Mrs. Danko, it's nice to finally meet you." Jill smiled while shaking Catherine's hand.

"Jill, welcome to our home, please make yourself comfortable." William said while extending his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Danko, it was nice of you to invite me."

"Jill," Mike said while placing his hand on Jill's lower back directing her to an older couple sitting on settee, "I would like to introduce you to my grandparents, Michael and Susan Stoddard. Grandfather and Grandmother, this is Jill Farrell."

"It's nice to meet you my dear." Mrs. Stoddard said as Mr. Stoddard stood and shook Jill's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jill said softly, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Mother, where is Pop and the rest of the family?" Mike inquired.

"They are in the living room. You know children are not allowed in the parlor."

"Okay, well Jill, let's head to the living room to meet the rest of the family." Mike said placing his hand on Jill's back again directing her out of the room.

"Michael, are you going to explain to us why you are engaged and didn't let us know." Mrs. Stoddard asked. "Or are you dating a woman who is engaged to someone else. That's a very pretty ring on Jill's hand."

"Grandmother, I was going to announce it once we were all together. I just proposed to Jill today."

Mike's mother rose from the chair and headed towards Mike and Jill. "Jill, do you mind showing me your left hand?"

Jill raised her hand showing the ring to Mrs. Danko.

"Pretty ring, I guess this means you said yes."

"Yes, Mrs. Danko, I happily accepted Michael's proposal." Jill said smiling at Mike.

"Well, I guess we must welcome you into the family now. I thought we would just be meeting Michael's latest girlfriend, not his fiancée. I didn't realize you have been dating that long. I thought you just met in October."

"We did Mother but when you know it's right, you move on it. I never know when I'll be sent back to Nam. When I go back, I want to know that my wife is here waiting for me."

"I guess that means a short engagement and a quick wedding then." Mr. Danko added.

"We hadn't discussed anything yet father, I only asked Jill this afternoon."

"Oh my, are you pregnant child." Mrs. Stoddard asked.

"Oh!" Mrs. Danko exclaimed.

"Grandmother, Jill is not pregnant and I don't appreciate you asking her that. She did not trap me into anything and was quite surprised when I asked her." Mike angrily stated.

"Stop this all of you." Grams stated, "This is a happy occasion and you are putting Jill in a very uncomfortable place. She has hardly said hello and you're asking the girl if she is pregnant. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Mike, Jill, congratulations and I wish you as many years of happiness as Pop and I have shared." Grams approached Jill and hugged her tight. Noticing Jill shaking, she added. "Now child, I would like to introduce you to my love. Pop will be very happy to meet you. Mike, please stay here and calmly discuss this with your parents." Grams wrapped her arm around Jill's waist and escorted her out of the room and into a small empty sitting room across the hall.

Sitting Jill on the divan, Grams said "Jill, I'm sorry that they acted that way. Catherine and the Stoddards are rich, stuck up northerners and unfortunately they have turned my son into one of them. They will accept this sooner or later. Don't hold anything they said against them, it's their lack of true manners showing."

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it. I'll be okay. Thank you for saving me. Mike told me how kind and loving you are. He was speaking the truth." Jill smiled at Grams holding back the tears that suddenly appeared.

"Are you okay yet or do you need another minute? I really would like to introduce you to my Jon. He is going to love you. Mike has told us wonderful things about you. I've never seen him like this. It reminds me of Jon when we started dating. He loves you Jill."

"Thank you for saying that. I know he does. I love him too."

"I know child, it's written all over your face when you look at him."

"Thank you too for sharing your cabin with me. It's beautiful."

"You liked it then. Did you get to sit on my swing?"

"Yes, we sat there watching the sun go down our first night there."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. We have left it to Mike in the will. He's the only one of our grandchildren that ever appreciated it."

"He really does love it there. It's so peaceful." Jill said. "So should we go see Pop now, I really am anxious to meet the man who helped shape Mike into such a wonderful person."

"Yes, this way dear." Gram said escorting Jill out of the sitting room. Just as they walked out the door, Mike approached from the parlor.

"I was wondering where you went." He approached Jill and drew her into his arms. "Jill, I'm so sorry about that greeting. Believe me they will all be on their best behavior for the rest of the night." He whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jill whispered back. "Take me to meet Pop."

As they approached the living room they heard Charlotte giggling. Seeing them enter the room, Pop stood up and approached the threesome. "Mike, it's so good to see you." He said hugging Mike. "This must be your girl. Jill, I've heard wonderful things about you but Mike never said how beautiful you are." Pop grabbed Jill into a bear hug. "Welcome to the family, Young Lady. I can't wait for the wedding."

"Thank you Mr. Danko, it's nice to meet you."

"What's this Mr. Danko stuff, that's my stuffy son in the 'parlor', I'm Pop. Mary, I'm assuming you approve." He asked Grams as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, Jon, I approve. She is just as wonderful as Mike said."

"Good then, let me see that ring. Mike, nice job in both the girl and the ring." Pop laughed.

"Thank you, I think so." Mike smiled at the older man. You could see the love that the two shared.

"Charlie, come see, Uncle Mike." Mike said while picking the little blond three year old up to tickle her.

"Uncle Mike, Mommy and Daddy don't like you calling me that." Charlotte said while giggling at her uncle.

"I know but you like it don't you." Mike said laughing

"Yup!" Charlotte said shaking her blond curls.

"Jill, this is my niece Charlie and my nephew Billy." Pointing at a very angry 5 year old sitting in a corner. "Billy, aren't you going to come say hi to me."

"No, I'm in time out. Mommy doesn't like my behavior." Billy spit out angrily. "She said that I was spoiled."

"Well, were you acting spoiled, little man?" Mike asked the 5 year old.

"No, I was just telling Pop what I wanted from Santa."

"After five minutes of him listing off things, Carol thought it best that he sit in the corner." Pop said with a laugh.

"Where are my siblings?" Mike asked

"Bill took Carol to their room so she could lay down with one of her headaches and Ken and Joyce went to change the twins before dinner." Pop said.

"How old are the twins?" Jill asked.

"Five months now, though they were premature. Stephanie came out of the hospital after 4 weeks but Jennie had to stay for 2 months." Grams explained. "Do you have any nieces or nephews Jill?"

"No, my sister Amanda is expecting her first in January. I can't wait. I only have one sister and she is older so I haven't had any babies in my life. I love to work the nursery at the hospital though. I really love kids." Jill said smiling at Mike.

"Dinner is ready." Mrs. Danko said through the open doorway.

The rest of the evening passed slowly for Jill. Mike's sister was nice though a little snobby. The Dankos had a present for Jill though she didn't open it since they hadn't opened the one she gave them. She didn't care if they thought she was rude, they were being quite rude themselves. They packed up their car since they would be leaving from the Church after Mass.

"Michael, why are you packing the car? I thought you would be spending the night." Mrs. Danko asked while approaching Mike's car.

"Mother, I told you when I called last week that I wasn't staying. Jill needs to be at her family's early tomorrow so it's easier to drop her at her father's tonight and stay on base. I'm spending the day with Jill's family tomorrow since we do our big celebration tonight."

"I know what you said but I told you that I didn't approve of that arrangement. If Jill needed to be home, you should have come in separate cars."

"Again, Mother, as I explained, I do not want Jill to drive home by herself, it's a long drive and it will be very late. I also want to spend my day tomorrow with her family. We would like to announce our engagement together."

"Well, you will do what you want, as you always have before no matter what my wishes are."

"Keep up this conversation, Mother and Jill and I will skip Mass."

"Michael, you will not miss Mass!" Mr. Danko yelled from the front steps. "It's the most important Mass of the year."

"No, Father, the most important celebration for Catholics is the Easter Celebration. I am looking forward to Mass but if you all don't stop mistreating, Jill, this will be the last you will see of me until the wedding, if you are even invited." Mike turned angrily towards his father. He turned back to Jill to open her door and help her into his car. After she was seated, he leaned in and gave her a light kiss, "I love you."

He shut her door and went around to his side of the car, getting in and closing the door without saying another word.

"Mike, I'm sorry that your family disapproves of me. I don't know what I did wrong but please let me know so it won't happen again." Jill said trying to hold the sadness from her voice.

Mike started the engine and then turned to look at Jill. "Jill , look at me." He said as he raised his hand to her chin to force the issue. "Please, Baby." Jill turned then and looked at him, trying desperately to hold the tears back. "Baby, this was not your fault. If I had realized that they were going to be like this, I would never had brought you here tonight. Usually they are a little difficult but I have never seen them like this before. I think it was the shock of the engagement. I'm sorry that they put you through that and believe me it will never happen again." Mike said pulling Jill into his arms.

Jill stayed there for just a moment not wanting his family to know that she was this affected by their treatment. "Mike, it's okay, it's not your fault. I'm in love with you, not your family. Grams and Pop were great."

"Yeah, they liked you too. Grams can't wait for the wedding. Do you want to go to Mass, we can skip it if you want and head back to base."

"No, I know how much you like going to this Mass. It's something I would like to share with you. I'm really okay Mike as long as I know that you are okay." Jill reached across the seat and caressed Mike's face.

"Baby, you have made me the happiest man on earth tonight, I'm more than okay." Mike turned his head and kissed her palm before putting the car into drive.

After Mass, Mike and Jill said goodbye to his family in the Church but stopped at Pop and Grams' car to give them a hug and make plans for dinner soon.

"Oh Jill, I hope that dealing with William, Catherine and the Stoddards haven't given you second thoughts about joining this family." Grams said, hugging Jill.

"No, it hasn't, I love Mike too much to have second thoughts. As long as I don't have to live with them, I'm fine with seeing them on holidays. You on the other hand, I would love to spend more time with. Can we maybe have dinner soon? I would love to hear all the embarrassing stories about Mike."

"Absolutely, Child, and believe me I have many, many stories I would love to share. When Mike calls next week, we'll set up a good time for you both to come for dinner."

"Thank you and again, thank you for protecting me tonight, I appreciate all your efforts. It was really nice meeting you." Jill said hugging Grams again and kissing her cheek.

"Mike, you have a nice girl there, don't screw it up." Pop said shaking Mike's hand and leaning over to kiss Jill's cheek. "It was nice meeting you Jill, let me know if this rascal gets out of line. I'll box his ears. Off to spend the rest of the holiday with our warm and loving family."

Mike helped Jill into the car and then got in himself. "So what did you think of Mass?"

"Mike, it was beautiful. Such traditions and pageantry, I've never seen anything like it. It really helped to relax me after dinner. I'm glad we went."

"Me too, but thank you for agreeing to coming, and again, I'm sorry how my family treated you."

"Mike, please stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault and next time I'll be better prepared. You could make it up to me but it would mean losing a night's sleep though." Jill said smiling at Mike.

"I'm probably not going to like what you are about to suggest but I'll probably say yes anyway. What do you want me to do that will cost me a night's sleep."

"Stay with me at my apartment tonight and then we can be at Dad's tomorrow by 7:00. My roommate's gone home to San Diego until after New Year's. We would have the whole apartment to ourselves." Jill said sliding across the seat to get as close to Mike as possible.

"Jill, your father and Maggie are expecting you, as much as I would love to spend what is left of this night with you, we can't."

"I told Daddy that if it got too late, we might spend the night at your parents' house but I would be home for breakfast. I would meet them in the mess hall. Please, Mike, I know we will be tired but I really need you tonight." Jill pleaded.

"You know if we go back to your apartment neither one of us will get any sleep tonight. It's almost 2 and we still have an hour's drive. To get showered and dressed and be on base by 7:00, we will need to be up by 6:00."

"I know but I'm used to not sleeping and you weren't planning on going to breakfast so you can go to your quarters to sleep for a few hours before dinner." Jill said.

"Jill, I would love to spend the night with you, especially tonight but I don't know if it's a good idea." Mike said but his resolve was wavering.

"Mike, don't you want to celebrate our engagement?" Jill said, placing her hand on his thigh.

"You're not playing fair, Jill." Mike laughed.

"I'm not playing, Major. Take me home and make love to me."

"Your wish is my command, Milady. What am I going to do with you, Jill." Mike laughed again.

"I'm sure you can think of something Mike." Jill smiled triumphantly.

 **Christmas morning 6:35**

"So, Major was it worth your lack of sleep?" Jill asked sweetly as they got settled into Mike's car for the 15 minute drive to the base.

"Who needs sleep." Mike said reaching over to bring Jill close to him for a couple of more kisses before they left. "Jill, I love you so much. Thank you for talking me into staying last night. It was the perfect way to celebrate our engagement."

"If you thought that was perfect, wait until we celebrate our marriage." Jill said smiling at Mike.

"Well then, I guess this will be a short engagement." Mike smiled at Jill as he started the car.

He couldn't get over how much he loved her. She was perfect for him. Beautiful, sexy, sweet, sassy, intelligent with common sense, kind, thoughtful, loved kids and most of all loved him. Mike hoped that Jill's family was happier about their engagement than his family seemed to be.

As they drove up to the Farrell house, Bob, Maggie, Amanda and Paul were just leaving. Mike parked the car and went around to open the door for Jill. Bob smiled at Mike and said, "So Major how was last night with your family."

"It was fine, Sir, my family can be a little much to take. I believe Jill was a little overwhelmed." Mike replied.

"Hi, Daddy," Jill said as she approached her father to give him a kiss and then turned to greet the rest of her family. "Hope you didn't wait up last night, we got delayed so I thought it better that we didn't disturb you so late at night.

"No problem, Princess. We need to get going but do you have something to tell me before we do?"

Mike, who was standing behind Jill, wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes, General we do."

Jill lifted her left hand to show off her diamond and announced, "Mike proposed last night and I said yes."

Maggie was first to grab Jill and hug her. "Oh Lizzie, congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Turning to Mike, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Welcome to the family, Mike!"

"Daddy, what do you think?" Jill asked nervously.

"Well, I wasn't expecting it yet, when Mike stopped by the other day to ask my permission, he said he was proposing on New Year's but when I saw the ring on your finger, I guessed he couldn't wait. As I told Mike when he asked, as long as he makes you happy, I would be proud to have him as part of our family." Bob said leaning in to kiss Jill on the cheek and shake Mike's hand.

Jill looked back at Mike and said "You asked my father's permission?"

"Of course I did, Jill, that's what you are supposed to do."

"What if he had said 'no'?"

"Well, then I guess I would have dumped you and gone on to bigger and better things." Mike replied laughingly until Jill elbowed him in the stomach.

Amanda approached them and hugged Jill, whispering in her ear. "Congrats Jill, I hope Mike keeps making you as happy as you are right now. He's a good man."

Paul came next and hugged Jill and shook Mike's hand. "Welcome to the family, good luck." Paul said laughingly.

"Sorry, to cut this short but we need to get to the mess hall. The men will be waiting. Mike, I know you weren't originally coming with us but you are more than welcome to join us at the family table."

"Thank you anyway, General, but I think I'll skip it. None of my friends know I've been dating Jill. I'm not sure this would be the appropriate way to tell them. I'll just leave Jill's stuff in the hallway and drive to my quarters. I'll walk back over with Dave for dinner."

"Mike, why don't you come back at 9:00 for presents." Maggie suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that. Thank you. I'll see you all then." Mike still held Jill from behind so he leaned forward kissing her cheek and whispered in her ear. I'll see you soon, I love you."

Jill squeezed his hands and turned to leave with her family while Mike emptied the car of Jill's suitcase and presents and put them in the hallway.

Breakfast went by fast and by 8:15 the Farrells were all back at the house. Maggie went into the kitchen to make coffee while Amanda went to her bedroom to rest for a little while, her pregnancy causing her to be tired all the time now. Paul carried Jill's suitcase to her room to give Bob some time with his daughter.

Bob sat down next to Jill on the couch after plugging in the Christmas tree in the corner.

Turning to Jill, he asked "Elizabeth, are you sure that Mike is the right guy for you? Does he make you happy?"

Concerned her father didn't like Mike, Jill quickly replied, "Dad, Mike is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love him and I know he loves me. He treats me like the Princess you brought me up to be. Please tell me that you really like him and you approve. I'm going to marry him either way, but I would hate that you didn't approve. It's bad enough that Mike's family didn't approve."

"What!" Maggie exclaimed from the doorway. "What do you mean Mike's family didn't approve? How could they not like you? I'm just going to have to call Mrs. Danko and tell her exactly how wonderful my daughter is."

Jill got up then and walked over the Maggie hugging her. "Thank you, Mom." Jill said looking Maggie in the eyes while calling her mom, something she seldom did. "I love you and appreciate you saying that. Believe me when I say that Mike took care of it last night."

"Elizabeth, what exactly happened at the Dankos' last night?" Bob asked. He had gotten to know Mike the last two months and couldn't believe that his family would be anything but welcoming.

"Nothing really, Dad except that they were surprised that we were engaged already. They asked if I was pregnant." Jill replied looking down to avoid her father's eyes.

"How dare they ask that?" Maggie said.

"Mike comes from money and they think I'm trying to trap him. I knew that they had some money but I never knew how really rich they are until I pulled up to their house last night. Mr. Danko is a stockbroker and took over the company from Mrs. Danko's father. They greeted me and then his grandmother saw the ring and all hell broke loose, well as much hell as blue blood New Englanders can raise. Mr. Danko's parents were very nice and welcomed me immediately."

"I wouldn't have expected that from Mike's family, he's so open and welcoming. Are you okay? I'm surprised you stayed there last night." Bob said hugging his daughter.

"I'm fine Dad, you do what you have to do. They are Mike's family and whether they like me or not, they will have to learn to live with me being around. I'm going to be with Mike for the rest of our lives." Jill replied "As for last night, Mike stayed with me at my apartment. We didn't get home until well after 3:00 and I was too upset to come here and didn't want to be alone. We stayed up talking all night. I'm sorry if you are disappointed in me but I needed to talk to someone and didn't want to wake you."

"Elizabeth, you are a grown woman who is living on her own. I'm not stupid and though I don't like it, I cannot control your personal life anymore. Mike's a good man and you are happy. I don't want to know what goes on between the two of you, it's no longer my business as long as you don't flaunt it in front of me." Bob said once again hugging his daughter.

"Now, let's have some coffee and get ready for presents. Christmas is a happy, family occasion and we have much to celebrate." Maggie said with a smile radiating across her face.

Just then, Mike knocked. Jill got up to answer the door quickly. She didn't want Maggie to get it, she wanted a few minutes alone with Mike.

"Hi, Beautiful," Mike said has he pulled her to him to kiss her.

"Hi Mike, thank you for coming back early. I've missed you already."

"I missed you too. Didn't get any sleep though so I can't be accountable if I'm cranky tonight." Mike said smiling at Jill as he recounted exactly why he was sleep deprived.

Jill laughed at the look in his eyes. "By the way, I told Dad and Maggie about us spending last night at my apartment. They asked how it went with your family and when I told them that it didn't go as I had hoped, Dad was surprised that I would spend the night there. I told them that I was upset and we ended up back at my apartment for the night since it was so late when we got back and I needed to talk. Dad actually took it really well. I think he liked the fact that you defended me to your family." Jill leaned up to kiss Mike's lips. Mike's reaction was to pull Jill close and lose himself in the feelings she provoked in him.

"Ahem" Amanda cleared her throat loudly as she came down the stairs with Paul. "I think that is how we got into this trouble." She laughed pointing at her stomach. "It's presents time, let's go see what the Princess has under the tree." Laughing again as Jill stuck her tongue out.

"Mike, are you sure you want to marry her, she's a spoiled brat." Amanda said as she grabbed Jill by the arm and led her into parlor with Mike and Paul following them laughing.

"Hi, Mike, I'm glad you joined us. You missed all of the fun at breakfast. Lizzy's engagement was the talk of the mess hall. The disappointment was written all over the single men's faces."

Bob laughed and added, "and some of the married men too. David seems to be most disappointed. Dinner today could be amusing."

Mike groaned. He had hoped that he would be able to tell David privately. He didn't want dinner to be uncomfortable. They had already had enough of that at Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve.

"Mike, everything okay?" Maggie asked noticing the look on Mike's face.

"Yeah, I had just hoped to talk to David before dinner. I know he has a crush on Jill and I probably should have told him about us dating before now."

"Hiding the truth Major, that's not a good way to handle things." Jill said laughingly.

"Really Mike, you must have really screwed up if Lizzie is reprimanding you from hiding the truth." Bob laughed.

"I was trying to catch him before I came here this morning but he hadn't come back from breakfast before I left. I left him a note that I would meet him here for dinner."

"Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. I want to see what Santa brought me this year." Jill said while diving under the tree.

"Lizzie, you know that Santa doesn't come to bad little girls. I don't think he stopped here for you this year." Maggie laughed at the look of Jill's face.

"Will you ever grow up?" Amanda asked

"Nope, I don't plan on it anytime soon."

They all laughed as the presents were passed around the room.

Once all the presents were opened and the parlor ready for company, Maggie brought in coffee and an assortment of breakfast Danish.

"So, I know that the engagement just happened last night but have you discussed your plans yet?" Bob asked turning to Mike sitting on the couch with Jill sitting on the floor leaning up against the couch between his legs.

"No, we really haven't had time yet. As we discussed the other day sir, I wasn't planning on asking Jill until New Year's eve. It was spur of the moment when she walked out of her bedroom yesterday looking incredible. I thought why wait, it would be nice to introduce her to my family as my fiancée. I knew they would be shocked but I didn't expect the reaction I got." Mike said squeezing Jill's shoulder.

"Lizzie mentioned something about that earlier, what happened, Mike?" Bob inquired.

"Well, my family was extremely rude to Jill. I don't know if it was the shock of our engagement since they hadn't met Jill and knew we hadn't been dating long or maybe the age difference." Mike explained.

"There had to be more than the fact that Lizzie is a few years younger than you, Mike. What do you think is the real reason." Maggie inquired.

"They have only met one other girlfriend of mine since I left for the Air Force Academy and that was a daughter of a friend of my father's. Susan was a lawyer in her father's firm, top of her class at Princeton. Everything that matters to my parents and grandparents but nothing that matters to me. We dated for about 6 months when I was stationed back east. I had met her at my grandfather's retirement party. My father believed Susan was good for me and would bring me around to their way of thinking." Mike explained.

"Their way of thinking?" Paul asked, "What does that mean?"

"I come from money on my mother's side of the family. My father is a stockbroker who took over the business from his father-in-law. My brother and brother-in-law both work for the firm. My grandmother, mother, sister and sister-in-law are all on boards and charity committees. They spend their time hosting lavish parties. Susan was brought up in the same environment. Her mother is always on the society pages hosting events. My father didn't want me to join the air force. He wanted me to go to Princeton and then take over the firm here instead of my brother in law. His belief is that joining the military is for other people, men who couldn't do anything else. When Susan and I started dating, Dad assumed that I would leave the air force once my time was up and get my masters and then become a stock broker or architect. When I re-upped, dad stopped talking to me and Susan and I broke up. Dad hasn't liked the choices I have made since I became an adult so I guess that has to do with our past more than anything to do with Jill. I guess I hoped that was all behind us and that they would get to know Jill before passing judgment on the whole thing."

"Oh, Mike, I'm sorry. It sounds like they wouldn't have liked anyone you brought home." Maggie said

While Mike was talking, Jill had gotten up from the floor and sat next to Mike taking his right hand in her right hand while running her left hand down his back. Bob noticed and smiled. This marriage felt right and he was going to be very supportive of it.

"Well, it's a shame that they couldn't be happy for you. Maybe once they get to know Lizzy, it will be better but in the meantime, we couldn't be happier for the two of you. Mike you are more than welcome into our family." Bob said, smiling at the happy couple.

"Thank you, I appreciate you saying that. I truly love Jill and can't wait to marry her." Mike said squeezing Jill's hand.

"So, I know this is new but have you thought about what time of the year you would like to have the wedding, Liz?" Amanda asked. "You need to give me some time to lose the baby weight."

"We really hadn't discussed it yet. I don't want to wait too long. I've finished classes so I have to study for the boards. I would like to pass and at least have a job prospect before the wedding. What about September?" Jill asked Mike.

"Jill, we have to figure out when I'm going back to Nam. I'm not here permanently. I still have almost another two years committed. We'll figure something out though. September is not out completely though I was thinking June. The sooner the better for me and you should have passed your boards by then."

"Oh a June wedding, Liz, that would be wonderful. You will be a beautiful summer bride." Maggie gushed.

"Can't we elope?" Jill asked Mike as a chorus of voices all yelled "NO!"

"Sorry, Baby, we've been outvoted. Anyway, Grams and Pop would be disappointed."

"Grams and Pop?" Bob asked.

"Yeah Daddy, Mike's paternal grandparents. They were wonderful last night. We are going to have dinner with them after the new year."

"Oh Bob, we will have to have them over for dinner."

"Yes, Dear." Bob laughingly replied. Looking at Mike he added "Major may I suggest you get very used to saying that, it will make your life so much easier." As he finished Maggie reached out and slapped him.

"Well, as nice as this has been, we really should go help cook in the kitchen if we want dinner on time. We will have plenty of time to talk about the wedding after our guests leave."

Jill and Amanda got up and headed to the kitchen with Maggie.

"Can I be of any help?" Mike offered as he started to get off the couch.

"No men allowed in the kitchen, they just get in the way." Maggie yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"So, Mike, was Lizzie surprised when you proposed?" Bob asked.

Mike smiled remembering the confusion from the night before. "Well, General, she was shocked. In fact, I thought she said no at first. It took her a while to answer. I almost passed out then but once she realized that she hadn't said yes yet, she accepted the ring with a large smile."

"Mike, when we are alone and not working, please call me, Bob. You will be my son in law in a very short time. Of course, in the presence of other military personal or while working, you will have to call me General."

"Thank you…ummm...Bob. I will definitely act according to protocol."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Maggie and Amanda wanted all the details from the night before.

"So Lizzie, how did Mike propose? Did he get on one knee? Were you surprised? Did you say yes right away?" Both Maggie and Amanda asked at the same time.

"Well, Mike was waiting in the living room for me. When I came out of the bedroom, he told me I was beautiful and kissed me then he dropped to one knee and proposed. I wasn't expecting it and was so shocked I didn't answer him right away. He thought I was turning him down and started to apologize. I finally answered him and he brought the ring out of his pocket. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jill looked at the ring that had been on her hand for less than 24 hours but already felt so much a part of her.

"Yes, Lizzie, it's beautiful. You're beautiful and glowing. You really are in love with him, aren't you?" Maggie hugged her daughter.

"Maggie, I've never been this happy or this loved in my life."

"Oh all 20 years of it." Maggie laughed.

 **Christmas Day, 1:00**

The door to the General's house rang. Maggie yelled while coming from the kitchen "I'll get it."

As she opened the door, she was greeted by David Stevens, Captain Lamar Jackson and Major Patrick O'Toole, each carrying a small gift for the General's family.

"Maggie, it's so good to see you, thank you for the invitation." David leaned forward and kissed Maggie on the cheek.

"Lieutenant, Captain, Major, it's nice to see you all, Merry Christmas."

"Maggie, thank you once again for the invitation. Having Christmas dinner with the Farrell's has become a tradition for me." Patrick said, handing Maggie a gift wrapped package and placing a kiss on Maggie's cheek.

"Patrick, thank you, it's always nice having your company for the holiday."

"So, is it true? The men in the barracks are all heartbroken. Did Elizabeth get engaged?"

Hearing this, David looked up stunned. "What, Lizzie's engaged? She told me at Thanksgiving that she was dating someone but I didn't think it could be that serious since they just started dating."

"Yes, it is very true. Elizabeth did accept a marriage proposal last night. Everyone but Bob was surprised. Her gentleman had asked for her hand in marriage last week."

"Dave, are you okay, do you need to lie down." Lamar asked taking in Dave's suddenly pale complexion. "You weren't still hoping to win her heart were you?"

"Ummm, I'm fine." Dave shrugged it off. "I hope her fiancé is worthy of her."

"Oh he is." Maggie replied smiling.

"So do we get to meet dream man?" Dave asked barely disguising the sarcasm from his voice.

Maggie led the way into the parlor just as Jill came in through the kitchen

"Elizabeth, I hear congratulations are in order." Patrick approached her and giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Pat, it was a total welcomed surprise." Jill smiled over at Mike while saying this. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the Major.

"Wait a minute, are you engaged to our own Major Michael Danko? The gossip mill didn't get that information." Pat asked

Jill flashed Mike a bright smile then turned to Pat "Yes."

"Wow, I didn't know you were dating." Turning to Mike, "Well, congratulations Mike. You are one lucky son of a . . . gun." Patrick stuck out his hand to Mike.

Lamar followed behind. "Hey Mike, no wonder you have been missing from the officer's club. How long have you been dating?"

Mike approached Jill and wrapped his right arm around her waist. "We met my second day here. I was heading into Memorial for PT and she ran me down." Mike laughed as Jill elbowed him.

"I've seen the way Elizabeth drives, you must have been on the sidewalk." Patrick teased Jill like an older brother.

"Oh no, she wasn't in her car but I did land on my backside." Everyone laughed except Jill.

"You know Major, this ring comes off just as easily as it goes on."

"Okay, I apologize. It was love at first sight for me, better dear?" Mike then turned to the General. "I did say that correctly, right, General."

"Yes Mike, you have learned well. Okay gentlemen, what would you all like to drink. We have time for one before dinner is on the table."

"I'll take that as my cue to get back into the kitchen to help Maggie." Jill leaned up to give Mike a quick kiss and headed towards the kitchen.

Dave approached the General. "Sir, if you don't mind, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to head back to my quarters. Please extend my apologies to Maggie." David turned and left.

Mike, hearing the exchange, waved towards the General and followed David out of the house.

"Dave," Mike called out as he jogged after Dave, "wait up."

"Mike, I really don't want to talk to you at the moment." Dave turned, hurt apparent on his face.

"Dave, I'm really sorry that I didn't have the chance to tell you." Mike said as he caught up to David

"You had plenty of time, Mike. You've been dating her since October. You listened to me talk about her. We had Thanksgiving together and neither one of you even acknowledged that you were dating. I thought she was available. Were the two of you laughing about how I made a fool out of myself hitting on her?" David accused angrily.

"I didn't know that Jill was Lizzie until I showed up here on Thanksgiving. While you were talking about her before then I didn't know they were the same person. We acted that way because her father didn't know we were dating. After Thanksgiving, I haven't seen much of you and didn't know how to broach the subject. I was hoping to see you this morning before we came here but after announcing our engagement this morning, Maggie insisted I come early. Believe me, this is not the way I wanted you to find out."

"Yeah well, best laid plans huh. Mike, I really don't want to talk about this at the moment. I'm heading home." Dave turned to leave.

"You're making a mistake by leaving. Dave, you don't have much of a family and the few you have left, live on the other side of the country. Maggie and the General have opened up their home to you on numerous occasions and treat you like one of their own. You leave now and it's only going to be harder on the next occasion to come back. I'm sorry if I made this uncomfortable but you need to have dinner with us. Start treating Jill like a sister, like the way you treat Amanda. They are your family. Okay, I'm finished now. Are you going to come back or not?"

Dave thought for a moment. What Mike said was true. He only had his mother and her new husband as family and they lived in Florida. Maggie has always treated him like family. "Okay you are right. I need to act like a grown up not like a school boy who just got turned down for his prom. I really wished you had told me but congratulations Mike. Lizzy, no Jill, is a really good catch."

"Yeah, I really lucked out." Mike said smiling.

"I know she's your fiancé now but I have to ask, is she good in bed? I bet she is."

Mike was shocked "Dave, I am not answering that question. Even if Jill was only a one-night stand, I would never talk about what happened in private!"

"Okay, Mike, I was only half joking anyway." Dave smiled as they walked back to the house.

 **New Year's Eve, 6:40 p.m.**

Mike walked into Jill's apartment, something he only did when he knew Jill's roommate was away.

"Hey, Babe, your chariot has arrived." Mike yelled towards Jill's bedroom to make her aware of the fact that he was in the apartment. He didn't want to startle her. He went into her kitchen to get a beer out of the refrigerator. When he went back into the living room, Jill was entering from her bedroom. Her long hair was in a chignon bun fastened with a silver comb with loose curls falling in random spots. She wore a long strapless black form-fitting dress with black elbow length gloves and a silver belt accentuating her slender waist. On her feet were three inch silver strappy shoes. Her makeup was understated. Mike's breath caught in his throat at first sight. He approached her and taking her face in his hands brushed a kiss to her lips. Pulling back he looked into her eyes. "I love you, Jill. If you look this beautiful for a New Year's ball on base, I cannot image how incredible you will look on our wedding day."

Jill brought her hand up to wrap it around the back of Mike's neck and pulled him towards her for another kiss, this one full of love and longing. "Major, you have made this year incredible. Next year will be even more so. I cannot wait until we begin our life together."

"In about eight months, Baby, you will make me the happiest man alive." Mike lowered his mouth to capture Jill's in a fierce possessive kiss. Jill pulled back reluctantly. "Really sorry to break this up Mike but if we don't get going soon, we're never going to be on time. You know dad likes to walk in as a family."

"Yeah, I get it. As much as I want to stay here right now, we really should get going." Mike said as he reluctantly loosened his hold on Jill. "I love you."

"I love you too Mike. So are you going to fight me again tonight about staying or just give into me now." Jill asked smiling at Mike.

"I give. The only way I want to start this new year is wrapped in your arms."

"Just my arms, Major?" Jill asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Laughing Mike pulled Jill back into his arms and whispered into her ear, "Your arms, your bed, your body, your soul."

"Next year, we are skipping the ball. I want to be making love with you at the stroke of midnight." Jill kissed Mike's neck.

"Babe, I'll probably be in Nam next year but the following year we will spend the New Year's at the cabin, clothing optional."

"Mike, I don't want to think about Nam tonight. Tonight I want to focus on us. Tomorrow, finalize the wedding plans with Maggie, this weekend we see your parents to discuss the wedding. Have you told them we set a date yet?"

"No, I haven't spoken to them since Christmas morning when Mother called to "apologize" for their behavior on Christmas Eve. Humph, some apology, she pretty much accused me of losing my head. Brunch with them on Sunday will be interesting." Mike finished his beer and went to the kitchen to thrown away the can. "Jill, we really do need to leave. I want to show you off tonight. I cannot wait to dance with you to prove to everyone that you really are my girl."

"You mean they really don't believe that we are together?" Jill asked while getting her wrap and bag.

"Nope, you broke many of the men's hearts by saying yes to me and they will be extremely jealous when I show up with the most beautiful girl in the world. You really do look incredible Jill. That dress is amazing." Mike said while escorting Jill to the door.

"If you think the dress is amazing, Major, you should see what I have on underneath." Jill smiled as she walked through the door leaving Mike staring at her with his mouth gaping.

"You really are making it hard to leave."

"Is that the only thing I'm making hard, Mike?" Jill smiled while letting the back of her hand brush over Mike's groin causing Mike to groan.

"God, Jill, please don't. It's going to be ha… difficult enough keeping up protocol tonight but if I have to think about what you are wearing under your dress and listening to your innuendos I won't make it through." Mike said while escorting Jill to his car, opening the door and helping her in, noticing the split in her dress.

"See something you like, Mike?" Jill asked moving her leg so the split opened more showing Jill's right leg passed the top of the black stocking and just the hint of the garter holding it up.

Mike again groaned as he closed the door. Now he knew what Jill had on under the gown. It was going to be a long night keeping her close but not too close. How was he going to keep his libido in check especially when he sees all the men ogling her?

"So, a garter belt, huh?" Mike looked at Jill with a slight smile on his face when he got into the car. "You really are out to kill me tonight aren't you." Mike reached over running his right hand up Jill thigh passed the edge of the stocking.

"I just want to make this New Year's Eve very memorable being our first one together."

"Jill, you make every day memorable." Mike leaned over and brushed his lips against hers and then murmured against her lips "and I'm guessing that tonight will be make it into the top ten."

"Top ten?"

"Yeah, top ten list of sexual encounters and yes you are all ten." Mike smiled over at Jill as he started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Really, which ten are they?" Jill smiled as she reached over to rub Mike's thigh feeling it flex under her ministrations.

"Okay I'll let you know a couple, the first time we were together in the cabin is number 1."

"Really, and I'm not complaining because it was special but, that's your number one? We've had much more explosive encounters than that one." Jill questioned while still caressing Mike's leg.

"Yes we've had but that night was just so special. The feeling of slipping inside you that night for the first time is something that I will remember forever. On nights that we aren't together, that is what I think of. The way you looked, the way you tasted, the way it felt with you underneath me, with your legs wrapped around me. Every sound that was made, every whispered 'I love you', every place your lips touched me. God, Jill, everything about that night is memorized."

Jill leaned over then to give Mike a heated kiss. "Mike, if we don't leave soon, I'm taking you back upstairs and erasing all other nine on the list from your memory."

"Yeah, we should get going but I've got to admit, I don't want any of the other guys to see you tonight. You look incredible."

"Mike, Robert Redford could walk into this dance tonight and I wouldn't notice. I just want to spend the evening dancing in your arms and the night, well that will also be spent in your arms."

"You are not making leaving easy, Jill." Mike said as he pulled the car away from the curb

"Maybe that's what I want, Michael."

"We have obligations tonight. We have to go. You promised your father a dance." Mike picked up Jill's hand from his leg and brought it to his lips, brushing a light kiss against her knuckles before dropping their hands to the seat.

"Okay, we stay 'til midnight and then quickly get out of there. I have plans for tonight and they don't include making small talk." Jill smiled once again laying her hand back on Mike's thigh.

"You are going to kill me tonight Jill."

"Yeah, but you'll die a happy man." Jill smiled at Mike sweetly finally removing her hand and scooting back to her side of the car.


	6. April 1970

**April, 1970**

Mike knocked on the General's partially opened door. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Mike, yes, come in, shut the door please and have a seat." The General looked up from the massive pile of paperwork in front of him with a grim look on his face.

"Sir, is there a problem? You don't usually call me into your office." Mike approached the chair in front of the desk with some trepidation. He had been on good terms with the General both in a work and a personal nature he was hoping that he hadn't screwed something up.

"Problem, well, yes and no. Before you work yourself up, it was nothing you have done or failed to do. I wouldn't usually call one of my men into my office to let them know that they've being deployed but I thought that this will impact our personal lives too, it would be easier to do it in private."

"I've been called back so soon. I thought I would have until at least September." Mike said worried about all of the wedding plans set for August.

"Yes, unfortunately we need more troops and especially more pilots. They've asked me to get your division along with two others ready for duty."

"When do I have to leave, Sir." Mike asked disappointment evident in his voice. How was he going to tell Jill. She was waiting on her board results which already had her stressed.

"Well, with your division currently on training maneuvers, I believe the beginning of June. One of the divisions will be leaving in two weeks with the other division following two weeks after that."

"Thank you, General, for letting me know." Mike got up from his chair, disappointment evident on his face.

"Mike," the General started as he got up from his chair and crossed to stand in front of Mike. "I know this is not what we all hoped for but we also knew it might happen this way. Lizzy will understand."

"I know sir, it's just that with the stress of waiting on her board results, I don't want to add postponing our wedding and my leaving to Jill's stress level. We have both really wanted to be married before I left." Mike replied.

"Mike, what if we didn't postpone it but moved the date up to say Memorial Day weekend. It might not be the dream wedding that you've been planning but we could have it on base. The chapel is pretty and then set up a tent on the quad, the caterer can use the mess hall kitchen."

"Would we be able to get it together that quickly?"

"With Maggie spearheading this, it can and will be done." The General stated with a firm nod getting the first smile out of Mike since he entered the office.

"Thank you, Sir, that sounds like a wonderful idea and since we were going to honeymoon at my grandparents' cabin, that shouldn't be a problem either."

"How about you come for dinner tonight? I know you and Lizzy had plans but I'm sure they can be changed."

"Yeah, we were just going to dinner and a movie. Jill is not used to living back on base and I thought a night out would do her good but we can do that tomorrow night instead."

"Lizzy needed to move home once her classes finished so she could cut back her hours at work and focus on studying for her boards. It was something we agreed on when she moved out of the dorms. I would pay part of her rent if she paid the other part but only until her classes were finished. The crazy hours she was working was not the correct way to do things."

"Yes General, I agree it was for the best that she go part time at work and concentrate on her studies but it's difficult to get used to living on base when you haven't for so long."

"Well, she'll be living on base permanently as your wife, Mike, for as long as you stay in the Air Force."

"She knows that and has accepted it. As long as we get married soon, we can discuss our living arrangements, once it happens."

"Well, with Maggie taking control of the wedding, we'll get you married before you have to leave. See you at 7:00."

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir." Mike left the office and decided a face to face conversation was in order before he went to lunch.

"Hi, Mike, what brings you here during the day?" Maggie asked as she looked up from her yard work.

"Hi, Maggie, I need to talk to Jill for a couple of minutes before I go to lunch. Is she around?"

"She's up in her bedroom, why don't you head up."

"Are you sure? I don't usually visit her room."

"Mike, Bob isn't around and won't be until dinner tonight and you have to get to lunch before you go back to work so I don't think you have time to do anything wrong. It's fine with me. Just don't let Bob know."

Mike headed into the house that felt more like home than his parents' home. Smiling at the newly framed engagement picture of Jill and him that now lined the hallway with other family photos. He took the stairs two at a time but stopped short before knocking on Jill's door.

"Come in, Maggie." Jill called out from under her bed.

"It's me, Jill." Mike announced as he opened the door.

Crawling out from under the bed, Jill got up and smiled as Mike took her into his arms kissing her soundly.

"Hey Mike, what are you doing here and in my room. Does Maggie know?" Jill asked snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Yeah, Babe, Maggie knows I'm up here so let's take advantage of it." Mike mumbled as he once again claimed Jill's lips in a searing kiss.

Finally coming up for air. "Exactly why are you here during the day?" Jill asked realizing that Mike must have had something important to say.

"I have something that I need to tell you and I wanted to do it in person. You need to sit down, Jill." Mike guided Jill towards her bed and sat down on the bed facing her. "I met with your father today and..." He looked towards the floor not wanted to see the disappointment that he was sure Jill's expressive eyes would show. "Jill, I'm going back to Nam sooner than we expected. The General is trying to hold it off until June but it looks like our wedding date will have to be moved."

"Mike, look at me." Jill let go of Mike's hand and brought it to his face turning his head to make eye contact. "Sure, I'm disappointed but I understand. You know, I'm sure that if we all put our heads together we can come up with a plan to get married before you leave."

Mike pulled Jill into a tight embrace. "You amaze me sometimes. Here I thought you would go to pieces and you are already putting a plan into place to make things work."

"I've been in a military family for far too long to understand how things change quickly. I bet that we could get married by the end of May and still have a little time for a honeymoon before you leave."

"You may look like your mother but you are your father's daughter. He said the same thing." Mike looked at Jill while shaking his head.

"Actually Mike, both Dad and I learned that from Maggie. No matter what happens she believes it's for a reason and always has a backup plan. I bet dad called her before he even met with you and she's already has everything in place, including letting your best man know." Jill laughed.

"Well, I haven't done that yet but everything else is in place." Maggie let her presences known entering Jill's room from the partially opened door.

"So, I guess our movie night is postponed and we're having dinner here then." Jill laughed as Mike looked at her confusion written all over his face.

"How did you know? I just spoke with your father on my way here."

Laughing Jill explained, "Mike, it makes sense that if we are moving up the wedding date, we have a lot to discuss and decided. I mean, it's only six weeks away."

"I love you." Mike pulled Jill up as he stood himself and pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you too but now you need to go back to work and I need to call Amanda to let her know that her diet has to become an extreme diet now if she is going to fit into her dress."

"I've already called her and she is probably throwing out the cookies right now." Maggie laughed as she left the room.

"How does she do that?" Mike asked Jill while shaking his head.

"Get used to it, Mike, she has taught me everything she knows." Jill kissed Mike once again before escorting him to the front door. "Bye, Sweetheart, I'll see you tonight. Dinner's at 6:30."

Closing the door, Jill turned towards the dining room, "Okay, Maggie, tell me what you need me to do."

"Well, you can start by looking over the guest list and cutting it in half. Now that you are no longer getting married in that fancy country club that Mike's mother insisted on, we need to get rid of at least half of the guests. The tent that I've hired for the quad won't accommodate all of the invitees."

"Mrs. Danko isn't going to like this." Jill stated as she started crossing off the names of non family members.

"I really don't care what Mrs. Danko likes because frankly, Lizzie, I don't like her very much." Maggie said while looking over Jill's shoulder at the list of names.

"Maggie, be good now. The Dankos will be part of this family in a very short period of time. We need to get along."

"I know, Lizzie. I just don't care for people who think they are better than everyone else just because they have a little bit more money than most. She didn't work for that money, her father did. She has never worked a day in her life. I bet she doesn't know how to do anything but order people around."

"Maggie, come on, she's not that bad."

"Oh yes she is!" Maggie exclaimed, her frustrations with Mrs. Danko coming to a boil.

"Maggie, you've only met her once and I thought that went well."

"Liz, I've been talking to her about the shower since Amanda is trying to take care of Tori and that woman is impossible. She orders me around like I work for her. I've kept quiet and haven't told her off yet but I don't know how much more I can take."

Jill turned then and hugged Maggie. "I didn't know. I'm sorry to put all of this stress on you. What can I do? Do you want me to talk to her? I can let Mike know, I'm sure he will put her in her place."

"Oh no, I don't want to cause trouble. I'll just be happy once all of the details are in place and we can all enjoy the wedding. You will make a beautiful bride Lizzie."

"Maggie, there is something I want to ask you but was waiting until the right moment but with the wedding being moved up, I can't wait." Jill looked at her hands which she wrung together not quite how to ask.

"Lizzie, you know you can ask me anything. What's got you worried? You don't need a refresher course in the birds and the bees cause I'm pretty sure Mike will be more than willing to teach you anything you need to know." Maggie laughed at the sudden blush that rose from Jill's neck.

"Maggie, stop, I don't need anything like that. Remember I went to nursing school. I know everything I need to know in that area and what I don't know, I'm sure Mike and I will figure out together." Jill rushed to stop Maggie from continuing while a brighter shade of red rose in her face.

"Alright, alright." Maggie stopped laughing finally, "what do you need, Jill? Ask and it shall be yours. This wedding will be spectacular and you will make a beautiful bride. I'm proud of you child and I know it is right between you and Mike. I cannot wait to see the happiness that awaits you."

"Thank you, Maggie." Jill took a deep breath to give her courage and continued. "As you know, I'm wearing my mother's wedding gown but was wondering if you would allow me to wear your veil. I want to have something special from your day with Daddy."

Maggie immediately grabbed Jill into a tight embrace and with tears in her voice "Oh Lizzie, I would be honored, no honored doesn't cover it, it would mean the world to me for you to wear my veil. Oh honey, you have just made my incredibly happy."

"Thank you so much, I would really like both of my moms with me at the altar. You have shaped me into who I am today." Jill hugged Maggie back and then leaned back into her chair. "Okay, enough of this mushy stuff, we have a lot to accomplish before our men get home.

"Michael, It's so nice to see you. I was surprised when you called asking to come for brunch." Mrs. Danko greeted them at the door. "Jill, it's nice to see you. I didn't realize that you were coming with Michael."

"Mother, I told you that we needed to talk to you and father about the wedding. Of course Jill would be with me." Mike said coldly as he leaned towards his mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It doesn't matter now, you're both here." Catherine turned and headed into the parlor where William was waiting for them.

"Michael, Jill, it's so nice to see both of you. So what do we owe this pleasure to." William got up from his chair and approached the couple shaking Mike hand and giving Jill a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, William, I told you that Michael needed to give us details about the wedding. So maybe we should all have a seat and go over the arrangements once more though I really thought everything was in place. We've booked the country club and Jill's step mother and I have been in contact about the menu. We are planning on seeing the two bands next month though I still think that is a waste of time and we should just book the jazz band that played at the New Year's eve party. They were so good, weren't they." Catherine finally took a breath and looked at Mike for confirmation on the band. "Oh that's right, you weren't there. You had made alternative plans."

"Mother, as I explained then, I was expected at the ball. There are certain things that I have to do while part of the Air Force and that is one of them."

"Oh yes, Dear, the Air Force is more important than your family."

"Mother, please stop. What Jill and I are here to discuss is important. Please sit down so we can explain."

"Okay, go on then." Catherine sank down in the chair next to William both looking at Mike and Jill who were seated on the love seat across from the older couple.

"Well, we need to change the wedding date." Mike began as Catherine exclaimed. "Michael, you have finally done it haven't you. You have sullied the Danko name."

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Mike asked looking at his mother like she had lost her mind.

"What has that girl done to you? She has tricked you into impregnating her so you would have to go through with this travesty. You have brought shame to our family. What will everyone think?"

Mike got to his feet. "Mother stop! Jill has a name and you will address her correctly. She will be my wife for the rest of my life so either you accept that or this will be the last time you will see me ever. It's up to you. Also, Jill is not pregnant but if she were it would have been something I would gladly take responsibility for. I cannot wait to start a family with her." Mike turned then to look at Jill who was trying not to cry. He reached for her hand and then bent over to give her a kiss whispering, "I love you," against her lips.

"Michael, stop that right now." William demanded. "You know that display is not welcome in my house and you will never address your mother without the utmost respect."

"Father, I will show Mother some respect as soon as she starts respecting both myself and Jill."

"Sit down and we will continue this discussion." William requested

"Mike, please," Jill implored as she latched onto Mike's hand pulling him towards the love seat.

He took a deep breath. "As I was saying, we need to change the wedding date. I've received my orders and I have to go back to Viet Nam in early June. I'll be gone for more than a year." )

"Oh, Michael, you scared me. We'll just pick a date for a year from September and arrange it with the club. I'm sure they will accommodate us. We probably won't even lose any money. I'm sure Jill's parents will be pleased with that." Catherine once again jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Mother, please let me finish. Jill and are getting married on the Saturday of Memorial Day weekend."

"Michael, we couldn't possible get the club for that day. They have a big cookout for their members. You'll just have to wait until you get back."

"We are not waiting and we will not be married at the club. Jill and I didn't want to get married there anyway. Jill and Maggie have made all of the arrangements. We will be married in the chapel at 10:00 a.m. I have spoken with Father Lonergan who has agreed to perform the ceremony there. We have a tent that will be set on the quad on the base. Maggie has arranged with a local caterer who will use the kitchen in the mess hall for whatever they need. We booked the band last night. They played the New Year's Eve ball that we attended and cancelled their personal plans to work the wedding for us."

"That is not acceptable. We have a standing in this community and your wedding needs to be done in the proper time and place. We cannot ask all of our friends and relatives to change their plans for this, this fiasco." William stood and headed to the bar in the corner to pour himself a scotch.

"Well, that will cut the guest list in half then which is part of the discussion we needed to have." Mike stated

"Michael, you cannot cut our list. I forbid it." Catherine stood and headed towards the bar. "William please make me my usual. It seems like our son has completely lost his mind. First, he chooses someone totally unsuitable to marry and then he allows her to plan a pedestrian event."

Jill tried to shrink into the couch while Mike exploded up from his seat.

"I've had enough of this. Mother, Jill is not unsuitable for me. In fact, I feel lucky that she even agreed to our first date, never mind accepted my marriage proposal. She has more class, dignity and beauty than you will ever have. Father, you cannot forbid me from doing anything. I am an adult and you have not had control over my life choices since the day I turned 18. I'm sorry you both feel that this marriage is a mistake, but it is what I want. It will happen whether you are there or not but that choice is yours. I'll send you an invitation. The polite thing would be to RSVP." Mike reached for Jill's hand and pulled her up from the love seat. Keeping her hand securely in his, he turned and smiled at her. "Babe, let's get out of here. I know a hamburger shack on the beach that serves a great lunch. Care to join me." He leaned towards her and kissed her and then started towards the front entrance with his parents' raised voices drowning each other out behind him.

Once Mike had helped Jill into the car he walked towards the driver's seat, he looked back towards the house where his father had just come out. Sighing he left the car and met William halfway. "Father, I'm sure there is plenty that you want to say to me, none of which I want to hear."

"Michael, stop. Though your mother and I do not approve of the choices you have made or are currently making, neither of us wants to miss you getting married. Your family will be at your wedding and there will be nothing but kindness from any of us. I might not control you but I do control the rest of this family so they will all toe the line."

"It's really a shame that not only do you feel you have to demand that the family be nice at my wedding but also that you do have the control over their lives. It's really a sad commentary on this whole family. I'll see you at the wedding father but other than an invitation, neither you nor Mother will be hearing from me until that day. From then on, our further communications with you or mother will depend on your actions not only at the wedding but throughout the rest of my life with Jill. Goodbye." With that Mike turned and walked back to the car.

"Mike, I'm so sorry I am causing problems between you and your family. We can wait until after you get back from Nam to get married and do it the way your mother wants." Jill said while tears streamed down her face.

"Babe, look at me." When Jill still continued to look out the window, Mike reached over to turn her face. At the distraught look on her face his heart broke. He pulled her across the seat and embraced her as tight as possible. "Jill, I want to marry you as soon as possible. I want to begin my life with you. I don't care how my parents feel. Why I ever expected them to like you when they don't like me is beyond me." Pulling back so he could look into her eyes he continued. "I love you Jill. Since the day I met you, you've had my heart and soul. You are my everything and I can't imagine a day without you. I need you more than I need air to breath. I haven't needed anyone in my family except Pop and Grams since I was a child. You are my family. You and I can build on what we have to have the happiest life. I'm sorry that they upset you. I love you Jill." Mike then took possession of Jill's lips with a fierce passion. After a few minutes he pulled back, started the car and draped his arm across Jill's shoulders. "If you don't mind waiting for lunch, I'm thinking our hamburger place on the beach would be the perfect place for lunch."

"I would love to. I love you Mike."


	7. May 1970

**Monday, May 18th, 1970**

Mike pulled up to the curb in front of the General's house. He had promised Jill he would help with a couple of things before Maggie got home the next day with Amanda, Paul and Tori. Maggie had decided to help Amanda with Tori for the last week since the General was away on business. Jill had promised Maggie that she and Mike would set up the crib that the borrowed in the guest room. As he got out of the car he noticed the dark sedan pull up behind him. He immediately recognized the Colonel's car and saw the chaplain with him.

Saluting he greeted the Colonel "Can I help you, Sir."

"Yes Major, do you know if Maggie is home? We need to speak with her."

"Mike, I'm so glad you're here." Jill spoke while leaving the house and approaching the group of men standing at the end of the walkway.

"Colonel O'Leary, how nice to see you." Jill smiled until she realized the chaplain was with them. "What happened? It's my father isn't it. Oh Mike, please tell me everything is okay." She turned to Mike pleading with him to make it alright.

"Lizzie, is Maggie home? I need to speak with her." The Colonel asked while looking at Mike as he wrapped his arm around Jill pulling her close.

"No Colonel, Maggie is visiting her daughter, Amanda, until tomorrow. Jill is here alone. Can we help you with anything?" Mike asked but knew that whatever the news the Colonel had to report should go to Maggie first.

"Maybe we should go inside and talk." Chaplain Lane decided as he approached Jill to lead her into the house.

"Mike?" Jill looked at Mike as tears started to flow from her sad eyes.

"It will be okay. Come on, let's go inside." Mike held onto Jill while he lead her into the house and then the parlor.

"Colonel, would you like me to get Maggie on the phone?" Mike asked after he put Jill on the couch.

"No, I think under the circumstances we should talk to you and Lizzie." Chaplain Lane decided as he sat next to Jill on the couch.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but the General's helicopter was shot down in Viet Nam. There were no survivors."

Jill collapsed into the couch with a wailing no. Mike quickly gathered her into his arms trying to comfort her as much as possible.

"Major, we really do need to call Maggie and let her know. Do you have a contact number?" Colonel Lonergan asked.

"Colonel, there should be an address book by the phone in the General's study. You should find the number under Amanda. I would look for you but I can't leave her now."

"Major, I understand. Did you want to come with me?" The Colonel turned to the Chaplain.

"Major, am I needed here." The chaplain asked Mike who shook his head no so they left for the General's study.

"Oh God, Baby, I'm so sorry." Mike hugged Jill as tight as he could rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay, everything will be okay. We'll get through this."

Jill pushed away from Mike's embrace and wailed at him. "It won't be okay. How do you know if I'll get through this? Mike, my father is dead, my mother is dead. You don't know what that is like. You still have both of your parents no matter how awful they are." Jill stood up and started to pace the room while tears streamed down her face. "I've waited my whole life for my father to walk me down the aisle and he...he DIES days before my wedding. I knew he shouldn't have gone it was too close to the wedding."

Jill suddenly stopped turned to Mike and collapsed in his arms. "What am I saying, why am I worrying about our wedding? Daddy is dead. He won't be coming back. What am I going to do?"

"Baby, we'll get through this I promise. It won't be easy but we'll get through it together."

"Major, we've spoken with Maggie. She asked that you call her as soon as you can. She and Amanda are arranging to come home today." The Colonel said as he and the chaplain left the study.

"Yes, Sir, I'll call in a few minutes. I need to make sure Jill's okay first."

The Colonel then approached Jill and laid a hand on her back. "Lizzie, I'm so sorry for your loss. The General was a good man and a great friend. He'll be missed. Mike, can you please keep me updated on Maggie's plans. I would like to stop by later today or tomorrow morning and speak with her."

"That goes for me too, Major." The chaplain added.

"Yes, I'll call your offices once I talk to Maggie. Jill, I'm going to see the Colonel to the door. I'll be right back." Mike let go of his tight hold and walked to the door. "Sir, do you have any idea when...well, when the body will be back." Mike asked finding it hard to refer to the General in those terms. He had grown very fond of the man and couldn't believe he was gone.

"He should be on a military plane heading this way by tomorrow. The services will be the end of this week."

"Thank you Colonel. I'll be in touch." Mike let them out and noticed a crowd on- lookers who all took notice of the black sedan.

Closing the door he went back to Jill who was pacing back and forth not knowing what to do.

"Babe, what can I do to help." Mike once again enveloped Jill in his arms.

"This, Mike, just this."

 **Friday evening, May 22nd, Mike's quarters**

"Here," Mike handed Jill a glass of wine as he sat on the couch next to her draping an arm across her shoulders.

"Thank you, Mike." Jill looked at the glass in her hand and sighed.

"Hey, Jill, talk to me, no matter what you want to say, just talk to me. You'll feel better once you let it go."

"No, Mike, I don't think I'll feel better. I can't do this."

"Do what? Sit with me? Be in my quarters? I know your father didn't approve of you being alone here with me but I think under the circumstances, even he would understand."

"No, Mike, I don't think I can marry you." Jill stated her voice low and full of sorrow.

"Jill, we've postponed it. Father O'Leary agreed to perform the ceremony next Saturday in the chapel with just our immediate families there. I leave in two weeks. This will be the only chance we get before I leave. We wanted to be married before then." Mike looked at Jill, confusion written all over his face but she still refused to look at him. She couldn't bear to see Mike heartbroken.

"No, Mike, I mean I cannot marry you, not now, not ever." Jill put down her glass of wine and took off her treasured ring and turned to Mike then.

"Jill, this makes no sense. Of course you can marry me. If you feel we should wait, then we'll get married once I get back from Nam. Baby, I love you and you love me. You cannot deny that."

"No, Mike, I can't deny it. I love you. I have since the day I met you but I can't take another loss like my father's. I cannot wait for a black sedan to pull up in front of your quarters to tell me that I've lost you."

"So instead of believing that I'll come back to you, you'll let me go? Won't plan for our future?"

"How can I plan for a future that I don't believe will happen? You've made it through two tours already. What are the chances you'll make it through this one? I can't Mike I'm sorry. It's over." Jill got up from her seat and headed to the door.

Mike caught her before opened in and spun her around. "No, it's not Jill? We are not over." Grabbing her, he claimed her lips in a strong, hard, possessive kiss.

Jill let herself get lost in the kiss. She felt loved and safe but then pulled back. "Mike, I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. I can't. Please just let me go. Find someone else who can accept your job choice, who can love you for everything you are. You are a good man Mike and you deserved someone who can love you more than I can. Please don't contact me. I need to do this." With these last words spoken Jill turned, opened the door and walked out of Mike's life.


	8. August 1972 part 2

**Early Saturday Morning – Mike's bedroom, August 1972**

Jill slowly opened her eyes trying to remember what happened last night. She smiled when she realized that it wasn't a dream. She was wrapped in Mike's arms with the familiar feel of his St. Christopher medal pressed into her back. She felt his lips on her neck and started to turn in his arms but he stopped her. "Don't move. I like holding you this way." Mike mumbled against her neck. "There's a particular spot that I know drives you crazy that I can't reach if you turn."

Jill sighed as Mike found the spot and let his tongue press against it before he began suckling on it. "God, Jill, it feels so go to have you back. I've missed you so much." Mike said as his hands began a slow exploration of Jill's body.

Jill slowly turned in Mike's arms until she was facing him. Mike immediately captured her lips in a heated kiss. "Mike, as much as I am enjoying this, I think we need to talk before we get lost in each other and lose the whole day." Jill said while fighting the feelings Mike was provoking in her.

"Jill, it's still early, there is plenty of day left since the sun hasn't even risen yet. It's been so long since I've woken up with you in my arms, let me enjoy it. I promise you, we will talk about anything and everything you want today, give me this time to reacquaint myself." Mike implored.

Jill once again allowed Mike to envelope her in his arms and she was lost.

Jill awoke sometime later with the doorbell ringing. She lifted her head off Mike's shoulder to look at the clock. "Mike, do you always have visitors at 8:30 on a Saturday morning?" Jill asked sleepily snuggling once again into Mike's embrace.

"That's just Terry and Willie. They are my best friends and live next door. You would have met them last night if you let me introduce you to the guys I was with."

"So the guys you were playing pool with last night, are your best friends and live next door to you?"

"Yup."

"Oh God, what they must think of me. Mike, I can't face them especially in the same clothes I was in last night." Jill groaned.

"You could wear my bathrobe in you want." Mike laughed as he got out of the bed, threw on a pair of shorts and t shirt that were lying on a chair and left to go answer the door closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Morning, Mike, sleeping in late?" Terry said looking around the apartment to see any signs of Mike bringing home the girl from the bar.

"No, I was awake at 5:30 but stayed in bed. I must have dozed off again. Come in."

"So, thank you for leaving us stranded last night." Terry said while taking a seat at the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen and living space still looking around for any signs of the girl.

"Yeah and thanks a lot for taking off with my dream girl. So did she come back with you or did you just give her a ride home?" Willie asked sitting next to Terry

"Willie, you know I don't kiss and tell." Mike smiled just as Jill came in from the bedroom dressed in Mike's robe. She crossed the entryway into the kitchen where Mike had started coffee.

Wrapping her arms around Mike's neck and pulling him down for a hungry kiss. Once their lips parted, Jill smiled sweetly at Mike and said "So, as we agreed last night, it's $100 for the whole night. I don't accept checks, so it will have to be in cash. I would have gotten dressed but I've seemed to have lost my bra. Do you remember where you threw it?"

Mike looked at Terry and Willie and started to laugh at their expressions of shock and disgust.

Laughing, he pulled Jill into a tight embrace. "Baby, as much as it was worth every bit of $100, I don't keep that kind of cash here."

"So, do I have to call the cops then?"

"We are the cops." Mike replied noticing the shock on Jill's face since they hadn't discussed his job change. Laughing Mike looked at Jill and said, "I think we have shocked my friends, Jill, it's time we come clean."

"Terry Webster and Willie Gillis, I would like to introduce my…" Looking at Jill he questioned, "I'm not sure what to call you, girlfriend, ex fiancé, fiancé."

"What would you like to call me?" Jill questioned softly rubbing the stubble on Mike's cheek.

Smiling, Mike turned to the guys who were looking on with shock clearly evident on their faces. "Let's try this again, Terry Webster and Willie Gillis, I would like to introduce my fiancé, Jill Farrell. Jill, this is Terry and Willie, my best friends and next door neighbors."

Jill extracted herself from Mike's tight embrace and reached out to shake the guys hands. "It's very nice to meet you. I would say I have heard a lot of nice things about you but to be honest, Mike and I didn't do much talking last night." Jill laughed again at the shock on their faces.

Turning to Mike, Jill asked "So do you keep food in the apartment, Major, or am I going to starve to death."

"Did you work up an appetite last night?" Willie asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

Mike started to comment but Jill quickly interrupted "Yes actually." Jill turned then to check out the contents of Mike's fridge. "Wow, you actually have enough food in here to feed an army, though I've seen you eat, you eat like an army." Jill laughed. "How about I change into something decent and make breakfast for all of us."

"Jill, you don't have to cook for us. Let's go out for breakfast." Mike said while wrapping his arms around Jill.

"Mike, I have no clean clothes here so I don't want to go out in the public. Let me throw on the clothes from last night and I'll be out in 10 minutes to cook breakfast. It will give me a chance to get to know your friends. I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing a lot of them from now on."

"Well, you're pleasant, nice to look at and willing to feed us, I think you will be seeing us constantly." Terry laughed.

Jill smiled, kissed Mike and returned to the bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, Terry and Willie pounced on Mike with a million questions.

"Mike, explain please. We've known you for six months now and haven't heard word one about Jill." Terry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, Jill, and I met in October of '69. We got engaged at Christmas that year and broke up in May. Jill asked me to never contact her again. I respected her wishes but didn't like it. Her leaving me was part of the reason I decided to get out of the Air Force. I guess I hoped that she would contact me but she didn't. I knew she would be working as a nurse, she had just passed her boards and figured she would be working in California, probably in either LA county or Marin county where her sister lived. I could have tried to find her but I had promised." Mike said sadly

"So is that why you don't date?" Willie asked. "You're still in love with her."

"Yes, I had never fallen so hard or so fast."

"What happened that broke you up? It seems like she is still crazy about you?" Terry asked.

"Bad timing mostly. Her father died. He was a general and his plane crashed on the way home from Nam. I had just found out six weeks before that I was heading back in mid-June for my next tour, earlier than we expected. Our wedding was originally planned for August but with my deployment, we moved it up to Memorial Day weekend. Instead of getting married on Saturday, we buried Jill's father on Friday. She couldn't emotionally deal with everything."

"Wow, that's a lot to deal with. No wonder she couldn't deal."

"I think it would have been fine except the fact that I was leaving for almost 14 months."

At that time, Jill walked into the room and their conversation stopped.

"So guys, do you have appetites like Mike does or like regular people?"

"Like Mike" all three men answered together.

Laughing Jill said "Okay, Mike get the dishes and silverware, then get out of my way."

"Wow bossy lady, Mike." Terry laughed.

"You don't know the half of it." Mike said while grabbing the dishes and heading to set the table.

Willie and Terry joined Mike at the table keeping out of Jill's way. "Oh by the way, Stewart was inquiring last night about what you were up to. I guess he saw you after you left the bar. Don't be surprised if your unusual behavior is all over the precinct when you get in on Monday." Terry said, laughing at the look on Mike's face.

"Oh well, it's about time there were rumors about me and they are well worth it." Mike replied smiling at Jill.

"Precinct? You really are cops, huh?" Jill inquired from the kitchen where she had begun to prepare breakfast.

"Rookies technically but yes, we really are cops." Terry answered her.

Turning away from the stove to look at Mike, Jill said "Explain, please."

"Well, after I got back from Nam, I had to decide to either stay with the Air Force or leave. I decided to leave. I heard about this new program that the SCPD was starting and it seemed like the perfect fit. Then I met these clowns and the rest is history. Okay?"

"Okay for now." Jill replied realizing Mike didn't want to go into detail with his friends around.

Jill listened while the three men carried on a casual conversation. She had missed Mike for so long and just didn't know how to contact him. She had been afraid that she had hurt him too deeply that he wouldn't forgive her. She couldn't believe that not only was Mike back into her life but from the sounds of it, he wanted to marry her still.

About 15 minutes later Jill started carrying platters of food to the table. After biting into a pancake, Terry turned to Mike and said. "Mike, if you don't marry her, I will. If we keep eating like this, we are going to need bigger uniforms."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Terry, thank you!"

"Oh believe me it is." Terry replied with a full mouth.

After breakfast, Terry and Willie excused themselves. Terry bent over and gave Jill a quick kiss on the cheek. "Jill, it was very nice meeting you, thank you for breakfast and I look forward to getting to know you." Turning to Mike he added, "Congratulations man, you do know how to pick them. I can now understand why you never looked at anyone else in the six months I've known you."

Willie stood up and looked at Jill, "Thank you for breakfast, it was nice meeting you."

Once the door was closed Jill stood up from the table and started to clear off the table. Mike stopped her and said. "Nope, you cooked, I'll clean." He wrapped his arms around Jill pulling her close, "Thank you for breakfast and welcoming my friends." He leaned forward and captured Jill's lips in a heated kiss. After a few minutes, he came up for air. "You are spending the day with me, right? You don't have any other plans do you?"

"Mike, Anything I had planned for this weekend can and will be cancelled. My plans are to never leave your side this weekend if that's okay with you."

"Wow, it seems my plans for this weekend have also been cancelled. You by my side this weekend is all I want."

"Just by your side, Mike?" Jill asked with a sly smile

Mike laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, if you can't think of anything, I can suggest a few things." Jill laughed while pulling Mike closer kissing his neck causing Mike to groan.

"God, Jill, have I missed you. So do you want to hit the shower here while I clean the kitchen, then after I shower, we can drive over to your place to change and pick up clothes for the rest of the weekend." Mike said hopefully.

"You know, Mike, if I help you clean the kitchen, we can shower together and get on the road quicker all while saving both time and water."

"I doubt that we will be saving time or water with what you are suggesting but I'm game." He smiled down at her, finally releasing her and starting to clear the table.

 **Later that evening - Mike's apartment**

"Another glass of wine, Babe?" Mike asked as he reached for the bottle on the coffee table. For the first time in a long time, his world felt right. He had a job that he liked doing that also made a difference, he had friends, really good friends and he had a beautiful woman in his arms, not just any woman but the woman who had his heart.

Jill took a quick look at the glass in her hand and shifted further into Mike's side. "Maybe a little more, thank you.". Upon seeing how much had poured, she added, "Officer, are you trying to get me drunk to have your way with me."

"Oh no, you have foiled my plot." Mike smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"You know, Mike, it doesn't take wine for me to let you have your way with me." Jill cooed as she turned in his arms to kiss him.

"Jill, stop for a minute please. We need to talk." Mike reluctantly pulled back from Jill.

Pouting, Jill replied. "Mike, what is more important than this." pointing between the two of them.

"This," Mike slipped off the couch and on one knee presented Jill with her treasured ring, "Elizabeth Jillian Farrell, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. I love you."

Mike had hardly finished when Jill was already kneeling on the floor. "Mike, I love you, I cannot wait to marry you."

"Baby, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. What about next Friday?"

"Friday, Mike, how would we possibly put a wedding together by then? We need to get a license, a priest, our families. I need a dress." Jill got up from the floor and sat back on the couch. She hoped that she hadn't disappointed Mike again but couldn't figure out how they could manage everything in a week's time.

"Well," Mike started to explain as he joined Jill drawing her to his side. "I'm sure you have a pretty dress. We can get our license during our lunch hour on Monday. The only family members of mine that I want there are grams and pop. We can pick them up after work Friday and drive to Amanda's. I'm sure that there is a priest in her neighborhood that would do a wedding on Friday night after hearing our story. I'll even see if I can find Father O'Leary to see if he would perform the ceremony. I haven't asked but where is Maggie these days?"

Jill smiled as the tears streamed down her face. "Wow, Mike, you've put a lot of thought into this. When did you decide all of this? We've been together every moment since that kiss last night."

"I decided this the day I left the Air Force. If I ever found you again, we would be married within two weeks. I wasn't letting you get away from me again. Jill, spending the rest of my life with you is all I have wanted since that fateful day when you mowed me down in front of the hospital. So will you marry me next Friday?"

"Yes Mike, I'll marry you next Friday." Jill pulled him to her and kissed him hungrily. The kissing continued until Mike pulled back.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we need to discuss this so we can start making the calls first thing in the morning." When Jill once again started to pout, Mike laughed "Babe, give me five minutes of your attention and I promise you'll have my undivided attention for the rest of the night, all night. You never did say where Maggie is. Do you think she'll be able to make it?"

Jill picked up her glass and relaxed against the back of the couch. "Maggie is splitting her time between the small house she bought about a mile from Amanda and staying with her sister in Texas. Peggy lost her husband about a year ago so they are keeping each other busy. I talked to Maggie two weeks ago and she was going to be home until mid September. She's going to Texas for Peggy's birthday. She will be thrilled that you are back in my life. I can't tell you how angry she was at me from leaving you."

"Jill, all is forgiven. We are back together to stay. By this time next week, you will be mine and I yours forever! You know what, we can't call anyone tonight so…"

Mike leaned in and claimed Jill's lips. After removing the glass from her hand and putting it on the table, he stood up, swept Jill into his arms and headed for the bedroom."

"I love you, Mike."

I love you too, Babe, I love you too."

 **The End**


End file.
